Wishes
by Vamp lover94
Summary: After Rayne Collins gets into a fight with her mom, she wakes up inside of one of her favorite books. What will she do? How will she get back home? These questions will be answered as you read this story. OC/OC Please, Please don't forget to leave a review
1. Meeting Ray

**NOTE: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Vamp Lover94 is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**1**

**Meeting Ray**

* * *

><p>Today is my eighteenth birthday. I just got back from a trip to Egypt where I have spent the past three months at a dig site in the middle of the Sahara Desert. Ever since I was a little girl I have been fascinated about ancient Egypt. I have always wanted to become an archeologist. To be able to understand how people lived thousands of years ago would be astonishing.<p>

When I was fifteen I graduated high school and the following school year I started college at Texas Tech University where I am majoring in Archaeology and Ancient History. I was born in Austin, Texas and lived there until I was fifteen when my parents and I moved to Lubbock, Texas to be near the university.

Even though I'm a total geek I do not look the part. I'm five foot eleven, and I have long, dark brown hair, and gray eyes. I have six tattoos that include: a vine and rose pattern down my right side from right under my arm down to my hip, a lotus flower with stars on my left side that starts on the side of my rib cage and goes down and around to below the side my bellybutton, the quote: "I wasn't put on this earth to be ordinary" around my left wrist like a bracelet, the quote: "What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger" around my right wrist also like a bracelet, three blue flowers behind my right ear, and a flower on the front top of my left ear. I also have a bellybutton ring, both of my ears are doubled pierced and at the center of the flower on my left ear I have another earring.

I drive a Hummer 2 and I also have a motorcycle. I have a third degree black belt in karate. I am fluent in Spanish and Arabic. I don't really have a lot of friends because I spend so much time at home studying or I'm at the gym.

When I'm not doing either of those things I'm usually in my room reading. You probably think that I would be reading history books or something like that, but truth be told, I really enjoy reading vampire books. I don't know why I like them, I just do.

"Rayne!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I hate it when she calls me that, I prefer Ray. Everyone else calls me Ray accept for my mom who says that Rayne is the name she gave me when I was born and she will continue to call me Rayne until the day she dies.

I got up and walked out of my room and headed downstairs. Once I got to the living room, I found my mom sitting on the sofa looking at an old photo album. "Yea?" I asked her. She motioned for me to sit. I took a seat next to her and asked, "What did you need?"

"Look at you and your father. You two were always inseparable when he was home." She told me while pointing to an old photo of me and my dad in the backyard building a tree house.

My dad is in the military. Ever since I was little he was always going off to some foreign country and I only got to see him for a couple of months every year. He had left again for Iraq a few weeks before I went to Egypt.

"That was a good tree house. That is until that storm came and the tree got hit with lightening and split in half." I said. My mom chuckled. "Yes, that was unfortunate." She said.

"Well, I have to go see one of my professors. I'll only be gone for a little over an hour. What were we going to do for my birthday dinner?" I asked her. "I was thinking we could go see a movie and then instead of going out for dinner, I could make you your favorite meal." She told me. "Sounds good. What movie are we going to see?" I asked. "Whichever one you want, it's your birthday."

I got up and went upstairs to change. I put on a pair on black skinny jeans, a gray shirt, a leather jacket, a belt, a pair of black knee high boots, and last but not least my favorite necklaces. On one chain was a lock that had the letter "R" on it and on the other chain was the key for the lock. My parents had given them to me on my sixteenth birthday, saying that when I found the right guy I could give him the key so that he would have the key to my heart.

I always thought it was a little cheesy, but I loved them and always wore them everywhere I went. Once I was dressed I went back downstairs and headed toward the front door. "Bye!" I yelled as I was walking out the door. "Bye!" My mom yelled back.

I put on my helmet and started up my bike, then headed toward the school. Once I arrived at the school I parked my bike and then went into the history building. When I reached my professor's office I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard Professor Bay say. I opened the door and walked into the room.

"Professor Bay." I said. "Ahh, Miss Collins. It's nice to see you're back. I wanted to ask you about your trip to Egypt. How was it?" She asked as I took a seat. "Good. I really enjoyed it. There was so much to learn and so little time to learn it." I told her. An hour later I noticed the time and told Professor Bay that I had to get home. We said our goodbyes and then I headed back home.

As I walked through the door I ran into my mom, literally. "Sorry." I said. "It's okay. No harm done. Did you need to do anything or are you ready to go to the movies?" She asked me. I thought for a moment then replied, "No. I'm ready to go."

Ten minutes later we were standing in the lobby at the movie theater looking at what movies were showing. "The Hangover Part II or Bad Teacher?" I asked my mom. "Umm, how about The Hangover Part II." She told me. "Okay. I'll go get the tickets. You go get the drinks and popcorn." I told her. "Okay." She said.

I walked up to the counter. "Hello. How can I help you?" The young man asked me. "Two tickets for The Hangover Part II." I told him. "That will be twelve dollars and fifty cents." I handed him my card and a minute later he returned it to me along with the tickets. "Thank you." I told him then walked over to my mom.

After the movie was over we headed back home. When we walked into the house my mom went straight into the kitchen to start making dinner. I headed upstairs to my room. Once I was in my room I shut the door and then went over to my pet snake Jagger and took him out of his cage. He is an albino ball python and was about four and a half feet long.

I put him on my floor and then sat down at my computer desk and turned on my laptop. I checked my e-mails and then I started writing an essay Professor Bay had asked me to write about my time in Egypt.

I got about half way done with my essay when I heard my mom yell that dinner was ready. I put Jagger back into his cage and headed downstairs.

I entered the dining room and took my seat at the end of the table. "This looks amazing mom." I told her. "Thank you honey." She said. As we ate dinner, we talked about my trip. Unlike me and my dad, my mom has never been out of the country. So she always likes to hear all about my trips.

When we finished eating my mom started clearing the table. Once she was done she put my cake on the table and lit the candles. The cake was chocolate with chocolate frosting and around the top it had a vine and leaf pattern. "I love it." I told her. If there is one thing you should know about me, it's that I love chocolate and caramel. "Thank you honey."

Just as I was about to blow out the candles, my mom's cell phone started to ring. "Oh, one second honey." My mom said as she ran to answer her phone. "Really?!" I yelled. She gave me a glare and then walked out of the room.

My mom's work has always been very important to her. To say she is a workaholic would be an understatement. No matter where we are or what we are doing she will always answer her phone when it rings.

A few minutes later she walked back into the room. "That was very rude, Rayne." She told me. "I'm rude?! I just thought that for once in my life I would be put before your work." I snapped at her. "Do not use that tone with me Rayne. Without my job you would have nothing. No trips, no car, no bike, no nice clothes, no nothing. So excuse me for financing your life." She snapped back.

"I wish I could just leave this place! To go somewhere where you don't exist!" I yelled. Just then the house shook and a wind came through and blew out all the candles. Then just like that everything stopped shaking. A second later I heard something rattle and before I could blink I was knocked unconscious by something.

**Well, there it is. I really hope y'all like it. There are pictures from the story on my profile. I just wanted to clarify that Rayne's name is pronounced Rain just the spelling is different. Please give me a review!**


	2. Waking up to the Cullens

**2**

**Waking up to the Cullens**

* * *

><p>"Is she okay?" I heard a girl ask. "What's wrong with her?" A guy asked. "I wonder why she was out in the middle of a field." Asked a woman. I opened my eyes to find seven pairs of golden eyes and one pair of brown eyes staring back at me.<p>

I screamed and jumped up off of the couch I was laying on. "H-h-how? How did I get here?" I yelled. One of the guys took a few steps toward me with his hands up in a surrendered position. "My name is Carlisle. I found you lying unconscious in a field in the middle of the woods. Do you know how you got there?" He asked me.

"Carlisle Cullen?" I asked him. He nodded. "You can't be serious? You're not real! You don't exist…outside of the books!" I yelled. "Please just calm down. We just want to help." Carlisle said. "Now please. What do you mean when you say, 'You're not real. You don't exist, outside of the books.'?" He asked me.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Where I'm from, this…" I gestured to them all, "is a book series called, The Twilight Saga." I told them. They all looked at me like I had just grown a second head.

"It's about a young girl named Bella who moves to Forks, Washington to live with her dad, Charlie, after her mom, Renee gets remarried to a guy named Phil. She meets a mysterious guy named Edward Cullen and after a few months she learns he is a vampire after she goes to Lu Push with some friends from school.

Two days later she goes to Port Angeles and gets cornered by a group of guys. Edward saves her and then they have dinner together. On the way home she tells him she knows he's a vampire and that she doesn't care. I'm not going to go through all the details but pretty much a few days later Edward takes Bella to meet his family and later that day they go out to play baseball.

Three nomads show up, the hunt starts; Bella, Jasper, and Alice end up in Phoenix, Arizona. James shows up, there's a fight, Bella gets hurt and bitten, James is killed and Edward sucks the venom out of Bella.

Bella ends up in the hospital and Edward tells her maybe it would be best if she goes and lives with her mom. Bella says no, and she ends up staying in Forks and the book ends with Bella and Edward at the prom. And all of that was just in the first book. There are three others." I tell them.

"Excuse me? But do you really expect us to believe this? How do we know someone didn't just tell you all of that." Rosalie asked me. "Ask me something that no one outside of this family would know about." I told her.

"How was I turned?" Alice asked me.

"You were born around 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi. You were committed to an asylum because of your visions. You were turned by an unknown vampire who worked at the asylum to protect you from a vampire named James, who had been after you. But when you woke up you had no memory of your life before your transformation. You had a younger sister named Cynthia. You have a niece that is still alive and she is living in Biloxi." I told her.

I turned to the others. "I know more. I know the back stories on all of y'all. Where you were born. When you were transformed. Why you were transformed. How you all met. I know it all. Please believe me when I tell you that I am not from this world." I said. "Please." I whispered.

"Okay. Why don't we all take a seat." Esme told everyone. Once everyone was seated Esme turned toward me. "Why don't you tell us about yourself. Starting with your name." She told me. "Well. My name is Rayne Collins. I just turned eighteen. I live in Lubbock, Texas with my parents.

I graduated high school when I was fifteen and the following school year I started going to school at Texas Tech University. I'm majoring in Ancient History and Archaeology. I speak fluent Spanish and Arabic. I am learning how to read hieroglyphics. I have a third degree black belt in karate. I have six tattoos, and I have an albino ball python named Jagger as a pet." I told them.

"How did you end up here?" Emmett asked. "Well, it was my birthday and I was just about to blow out my candles when my mom's cell phone rang and she answered it and left the room. When she came back we got into a small fight and I wished I could go to a place where she didn't exist.

The next thing I knew the house was shaking and a wind came through and blew out the candles. Then out of nowhere I was knocked out by something and I woke up here." I told him.

"Why did you get so upset that your mom answered her phone?" Esme asked. I sighed and said, "My mom is a workaholic. She is always on her phone or on her laptop. I had just gotten back from a three month trip and I guess I was hoping I could have her full attention for one day.

So when she answered her phone and told me to wait for her to take the call I just got upset." I almost started to cry, but suddenly I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I looked over at Jasper and mouthed 'Thank you' and he gave me a small smile in return. "We have had the fight before. And all she does is tell me to stop complaining. That because of her job, I am able to have the life I live." I added.

"What about you dad?" Edward asked. "My dad is in the military. So he is away a lot. The last time I saw him way about three and a half months ago." I said. "So, where am I going to be staying?" I asked.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here. Esme will set up a room for you. If that's okay." Carlisle said. "That is fine with me. Though I might need to get some stuff. Since I don't have any clothes or, well, anything." I told them.

"We'll take you shopping tomorrow while Esme is setting up your room." Alice told me. "Cool. I haven't been on a proper shopping trip in months." I said. "Just wondering. Where did you go on this trip of yours?" Emmett asked me.

"Egypt. My classmates and I went there on a dig. It was part of our field experience we needed to pass the class. It was really cool. I was one of the only ones in the class who knew how to speak Arabic and I was also one of the few who kind of knew how to read hieroglyphics." I told them.

"What is so great about learning about things that happed thousands of years ago?" Emmett asked. "I don't know. I have just always been interested in ancient history. I mean we grow up only really learning about things that happened over the past four or five hundred years ago.

And we hear about it over and over again. But schools never really teach you about what happened thousands of years ago. I just find it more exciting than the things that have happened over the past five hundred years or so ago." I told him.

"I know what you mean. Every school year we learn about almost the same things. The people and places change, but the things that happen are not really that different than each other." Bella said.

"You mentioned that there were four books. How does this all end?" Bella asked me. "Umm." I didn't know what to say. I started thinking about how much this was like time travel. Whatever I say or do could affect the entire course of the time line.

But then again, just by me being here is messing everything up. So, what the heck. "When do you graduate?" I asked her. I wanted to know how far along in the series they were. "In about three weeks." She told me. My eyes widened. "Oh my god! It hasn't happened yet!" I yelled.

**So what did y'all think? Hate it? Love it? Please, please, please give me a review and tell me what y'all think. I hope to introduce a new character soon. I'm so excited to bring him into the story! I didn't want to break up any of the couples since I'm trying to stay with the story line. So that is why Ray will end up with a new character. :D**

**~Jessie **


	3. Victoria's plan

**3**

**Victoria's plans**

* * *

><p>Previously,<p>

"_When do you graduate?" I asked her. I wanted to know how far along in the series they were. "In about three weeks." She told me. My eyes widened. "Oh my god! It hasn't happened yet!" I yelled._

"What hasn't happened?" Carlisle asked. "Victoria's attack." I said. "What?!" Edward yelled. "Victoria is building a newborn army to come here and kill y'all. She comes about three days after y'all graduate." I told him.

"How many newborns?" Jasper asked just as Alice asks, "Why didn't I see this coming?" "There were about twenty. And you can't see anything because Victoria isn't making any decisions. She created a vampire named Riley Biers a little over a year ago and he has been helping her with the decisions and the creation of the army. He thinks that y'all are coming to kill them and Victoria has convinced him that she loves him, so he does whatever she asks him to do. He was the one who took Bella's things from her room awhile back." I told them.

"So what happens?" Carlisle asked me. "Well, the Denali clan won't help because of what happened to Laurent. They wanted revenge on the dogs, and you pretty much said there was no way that was going to happen. So you asked the pack to help and they agreed. Everything works out though. Jasper even shows everyone how to fight.

The plan was for everyone to be in the field the night before they came while Edward, Bella and a dog go to a campsite up in the mountains. The next day as the fight is going on down below, Victoria and Riley show up. Edward and the dog kill them both with the help of Bella." I explained to them.

"How do I help? And why do you keep referring to the wolves as dogs?" Bella asked me. I laughed. "Well, Edward and the 'wolf' were kind of losing, so you cut yourself with a rock. It distracted Victoria and Riley enough that Edward and the 'wolf' were able to kill them." I told her while emphasizing on the wolf part.

"And I call the wolves "dogs" because I don't like them." I told her. Then added, "You really need to just stop this whole 'I want to be friends with Jacob and be Edward's girlfriend' thing right now; before you cause a lot of harm. Because believe me, you end up doing a lot of damage because of your 'friendship' with Jacob.

All you need to know is that you end up marring Edward and you become a vampire. And because you were leading Jacob on, he ends up getting really hurt when he finds out you chose Edward over him. Also, I would suggest that you don't tell Jacob that you want to be 'just friends' because that doesn't work. Believe me. It doesn't."

Bella, along with everyone in the room just stared at me for a moment before Bella asked, "What?" "I'm just saying that your friendship with the dog does more harm than good." I told her. "Now I need to know exactly where we are in the story. So tell me what has happened in the past week or so." I said.

"Well. Bella and I went to see her mom in Florida. We got back five days ago. When we got back the following morning at school, Jacob showed up and told Bella about what had happened in our absence. Other than that nothing has happened." Edward told me.

"Good. So we are pretty much in the beginning of the story. I'm glad for that. This will help with the Jacob situation. Because most of the Jacob incidents happen over the next few weeks and if I have anything to do with it Bella won't be seeing him again." I said.

"You can't tell me what to do." Bella said while suddenly standing up. "Listen closely to me Bella. There are a lot of girls who stopped liking you because of your selfishness. You may think of others when everyone is in danger but when it has to do with you, Edward and Jacob…all you do is think about yourself. You may not know this now, but Jacob is in love with you and he will stop at nothing to try and get you to choose him over Edward.

He even kisses you without your permission and you end up breaking your hand while punching him. Then at the fight when he finds out that you chose Edward over him, he tricks you into kissing him again by telling you he might as well not worry about coming back from the fight alive. So you tell me.

Is it worth it to go through all of that just so you can spend a few weeks with him? He almost dies because of you, and it's because you were only thinking about yourself!" I told her while yelling the last part. We are standing so close we are almost touching and I wonder if I crossed the line a bit.

I could feel Jasper trying to calm down the atmosphere. So I take a step back and sit back down on the sofa. "Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to sound harsh, but it is the truth and you needed to hear it." I told her.

"I think it would be best if I take Bella home." Edward said while sending me a glare. I couldn't help but think about what all of those Team Jacob fans would think of me if they found out that I had just possibly ruined Bella and Jacob's relationship; though the Team Edward fans would probably be very happy with me.

After Edward and Bella left, Esme showed me the room that I would be staying in. It was on the top floor just down the hall from Edward's room. _'Yea. Let's put the girl who just chewed out his girlfriend just a few doors down.' _I thought sarcastically.

It was already dark out and Esme wouldn't be able to get me a bed till tomorrow much to Esme's disappointment. So I would be sleeping on a couch that Emmett just put into my room.

As I sat there on the couch in my room, I couldn't help but think about what was going on back home. So many different scenarios were going through my mind; I didn't hear Rosalie walk into the room.

"Do you mind?" Rosalie asked while motioning toward the couch. I shook my head. "Not at all." "Here are some clothes for you to sleep in. "She told me while handing me the clothes. "Thank you." I said. "I was just wondering. You said that Bella becomes a vampire and she and Edward get married, right?" She asked. "Yes. Except they get married first." I told her.

"I can't believe she actually ends up like us. What is she thinking?" Rosalie asked. I laughed. "Rosalie. You really need to get over your issues. If Bella wants to become a vampire that is her decision and her decision alone. I know that this is not the life you would have chosen but it is the life you have and you need to accept that.

Even if Carlisle hadn't turned you, you still wouldn't have the life you wanted. You would be dead and so would Emmett. Bella knows what she is giving up, and she is okay with that.

She would rather have Edward and become a vampire than have all of the things that she would have if she were to stay human. So please stop being so mean to her for making the decision she feels is best for her." I asked her.

Rosalie gave me a glare before she stormed out of the room. _'I really need to just shut up before I get myself killed.' _I thought to myself. Alice and Jasper walked into the room a minute later. "You're going to get yourself killed if you don't stop doing that." Alice said. "But thank you for doing that." She added.

"No problem. So have y'all decided what to do about Victoria?" I asked them. "Carlisle is going to try and talk to the Denali clan and try to work things out and I'm going to try and get some of my old friends to help." Jasper added. "You're going to ask Peter and Charlotte to help?" I asked Jasper.

"Yes. And one or two others. We need about eight or nine vampires to make this an even fight. So if we can get the Denali clan to help that will be five, and with Peter and Charlotte that will make seven, so we only need one or two more vampires." Jasper told me. "Well, I can't wait to meet everyone." I said.

"Well, we will leave so you can get some sleep. Goodnight." Alice said as she gave me a hug. "Goodnight." I said as they left the room. I picked up the clothes that Rosalie had given me and put them on, and then I laid down on the couch and immediately fell asleep.

**I hope y'all liked it. I was so happy to be able to yell at Bella and Rosalie in this chapter. As I read the books more and more I notice just how selfish Bella was acting when it came to her and Jacob's relationship along with her and Edward's. And as for Rosalie well, who wouldn't want to yell at her to just get over it. She is a vampire and she will never be human so she needs to get over it. I'm sorry to all of the Jacob fans out there, but this will not be an Edward, Bella, Jacob love triangle story. I'm going to take Jacob out of the story as much as I can. Well, please give me a review.**


	4. New characters

**4**

**New characters**

* * *

><p>A week passed by. I spent most of my time telling them what I knew while trying not to tell them too much about the future. All they needed to know was the past and the fight.<p>

After a short trip to Alaska, Carlisle was able to convince the Denali clan to help with the fight. Peter and Charlotte also agreed to come. Jasper and Alice went down to Texas and were able to get one of Jasper's old war buddies to come and help.

I was in the living room watching a movie with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. Edward had decided to skip the movie and go over to Bella's house and Esme and Carlisle had gone on a hunting trip.

About twenty minutes into the movie Alice jumped up and said, "He's here", right before there was a knock at the front door. I paused the movie and Jasper got up and headed toward the door.

Jasper opened the door to reveal a vampire with crimson red eyes. It's one thing to hear about them and a totally different thing to see them. "Clay. You're early. I wasn't expecting you for another week or so." Jasper said.

"I hope that's not a problem." Clay said as he entered the house. He had almost the same color hair as Jasper and he and Jasper were also almost the same height and build. From the back the only difference was that Clay's hair was much shorter than Jasper's.

He looked around the room and stopped when he met my eyes. I watched as he went completely still and stopped breathing. "You're Bella?" He asked. "No. I'm Ray." I told him. He looked over at Jasper and raised his eyebrow. "There are two of them?"

The way he said it kind of offended me. "You say that like it's a bad thing." I said. Clay looked back at me. "And if I think it is?" He asked me while obviously trying to hold back a smile. "Then we would have a big problem, now wouldn't we?" I said.

Before Clay could respond, Jasper stepped in between us. "Enough." He said. He turned toward Clay. "Clayton, if Ray and Bella are going to be a problem then I think it's best if you stayed away until the battle."

"Wow. I must be in trouble if you called me Clayton. But I will behave. I'm just not used to hanging out with humans." Clay told him. Then Jasper turned toward me. "And you. Try to behave yourself. You have already managed to upset Bella, Edward, and Rosalie. Try not to add Clay to your list. Okay?" He said.

"Fine." I said. "Now can we get back to the movie?" I asked. Jasper looked over at Clay. Clay smiled and asked, "What are we watching?" "Resident Evil: Extinction." I told him. "Cool." He said as he sat down on the floor next to the couch that I was sitting on.

When the movie was over Jasper and Clay went out hunting because Clay wanted to see what eating animals was like. After what happened between me and Rosalie, our relationship really isn't any different than her and Bella's.

As soon as Jasper and Clay left, Rosalie and Emmett went into the garage to work on Emmett's jeep and Alice had gone to her room to order some more clothes on-line.

When Carlisle and Esme came back, Carlisle went up to his office while Esme went outside to work on her flower garden. Edward on the other hand never came back.

Since everyone was busy I decided to go to up to my room. I laid on my bed and started reading a book, about two hours later I decided to go to Port Angeles. I got up to changed my clothes. I put on a black tube top, a black denim mini skirt, and a pair of black wedge sandals. I put in all of my piercings and put on my necklace along with some black and white rubber bracelets.

I grabbed one of my black cropped sweaters and walked back downstairs. As I reached the living room everyone was there and at that they were all staring at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked them. "Umm. Ray. Are you sure you want to go outside in that? It's kind of cold out there." Esme said. I looked down at my outfit and shrugged.

"Yep. Now if y'all will excuse me I'm going to go to Port Angeles. Do you mind if I borrow your car Carlisle?" I asked. "That will be fine Ray. We will try to get you your own car soon." He told me. "Thank you. See y'all later." I told them.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Alice asked as I was walking toward the door. "Not at all." I told her. With that we walked out to the garage and got into Carlisle's car. But before we were able to pull out of the garage, Jasper and Clay appeared out of nowhere and got into the car.

"Mind if we tag along?" Jasper asked. "Do I have a choice?" I asked him. "No." He said. "What? Don't trust me alone with Alice?" I asked. "Not really." He told me. I shook my head and laughed. "You know. I'm not as bad as y'all seem to think I am." I told them. "I know." Alice said.

When we reached Port Angeles Alice said she wanted to go to a jewelry store. As soon as we found one, we all went in. I wondered how Clay was doing. We were in a small store with half a dozen humans and I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to end up killing any of them.

Sure enough about five minutes later Clay quickly exited the store looking as if he were holding his breath. I looked over at Alice and Jasper who both seemed to have not noticed Clay's quick departure; so I decided to go check on him.

I walked outside to find Clay leaning against the car. "You okay?" I asked him. "I'm fine." He said in a harsh tone which made me take a tentative step back. "Sorry." He said. "No, it's fine. I know being around humans must be hard for you." I told him.

"I don't know how they do it. It's so hard. I hadn't eaten a human in over a week before I came here. So the only thing I have eaten is a beer and a few deer." He said. "It takes time to get used to this diet." I told him then added, "That is if you stick to it."

"I don't know if I will." He said. "That's fine. So, How did you and Jasper meet?" I asked him. "We actually met back when we were humans. He had just joined the army and I had been in it for a couple of years already.

We became fast friends. A year later I was out walking one night when I was attacked. For what felt like years I laid there in total agony. Then one day I woke up to this new life.

I later found out that the one who created me was named Maria. She was the leader of a newborn vampire army." He told me. "Has Jasper already told you his story?" He asked me. "Yes. So I know all about the newborns and the wars and most importantly about Maria." I told him.

"Okay. Well then I'll just skip all of the basics. A few years later Maria turned Jasper. She quickly made Jasper her right hand man after learning of his ability. I had one as well, but I had been keeping it a secret from Maria and the others.

When Maria did however find out she immediately put me alongside Jasper as her other right hand man. Unlike Jasper I didn't have a problem with killing humans, I just didn't like being told what to do. So a few years after Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte left, I left as well. It took me a while to find them, but when I did Jasper was already gone.

I stayed with them for a few years before I left them to find Jasper. To my surprise I found him with the Cullens living off animal blood instead of human blood.

I didn't stay with them long because I didn't want to give up my way of living. So I took off and have been a nomad ever since." He told me.

"Wow. How interesting. What is your power?" I asked him.

"I have the ability to cause a harmful shock to anyone who touches me. It used to be just in the palm of my hands, but I learned to be able to expand it to cover my entire body. So as you can probably tell it is an awesome power to have when fighting.

That's also why I don't have a lot of bite marks on me. Everyone who tried to bite me ended up getting shocked to the ground." He said. "So, is there anything else I should know about you?" I asked.

"Well, let's see. I was born Clayton Hastings on April 19, 1840 in Dallas, Texas. I had one older sister named Elizabeth and two younger brothers named Jack and Tom. My Father was the town doctor and my mother was a school teacher. And that's about it." He told me. "How about you. What's your story?" He asked me.

"Well, I was born Rayne Collins on January 4, 1993 in Austin, Texas. I am an only child. My dad is in the military and my mom is a lawyer. I graduated high school when I was fifteen and then my family moved to Lubbock, Texas so I could go to college at Texas Tech University. I am majoring in Ancient History and Archaeology. I speak fluent Spanish and Arabic. I have a third degree black belt in karate and I have six tattoos and multiple piercings." I paused and then added, "And a week ago on my eighteenth birthday, I made a stupid wish and ended up in my favorite book series."

"Are you cra-" He started to say before he was interrupted by Alice yelling, "Ray!" and she came racing toward us. "There you are. I was starting to think Clay ate you!" She said. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." Clay said. "Well. I don't know about y'all but I am starving." I told them.

"Would you like us to join you?" Jasper asked me. "Only if y'all want." I said. "We will. Now let's go feed the human." Alice said as she started getting into the car. I followed, but Clay held Jasper behind. "We meet y'all there." Jasper told us. I knew what Clay was doing, so I got into the car and a few and we were off to find some place for me to eat.

**Well, there it is, Chapter Four. I hope y'all liked it. And I especially hope y'all like my new character Clay! Please, please leave a review! **


	5. New bike

**5**

**New bike**

* * *

><p>We found a Taco Bell nearby and since Taco Bell is my favorite restaurant, I decided to eat there. We pulled into the parking lot and went inside and I ordered my food. As I was doing so, Clay and Jasper Appeared.<p>

"Well, weirder things have happened, like turning into a vampire. So, you being from another world oddly is no that strange." Clay said to me. "Well, okay then." I said back. With that, I got my food and we sat down at a table. It was kind of weird eating in front of Alice, Jasper, and Clay since they pretty much just sat there and stared at me the entire time.

After I was done eating we left the restaurant and were in the car when Jasper turned around in his seat and said to me, "How about we go look for a car for you." "Okay. But, do you mind if I get a motorcycle instead of a car?" I asked him. "I guess so." He said. We then started looking for the nearest motorcycle shop.

Once we found one, we all got out of the car and started looking around at all the bikes. As I was looking, a sales guy came over to me and asked if I needed any help.

"Yea, I do." I said. "Well, what kind of bike are you looking for?" He asked me. "Something fast." I told him. He stood there for a second and then asked, "What is your price range?" "I don't have one. Money is not an issue." I said.

He went silent and then suddenly said, "I know just the bike." He led me over to a group of expensive looking bikes and pointed to a black one. "I think you will like this one. It's a MV Agusta F4 CC. Its top speed is 195 mph and it has a massive 198 hp engine and it costs $133,700."

"Do you think I could take it for a test ride?" I asked him. "Sure thing. Let me go get the keys and a helmet for you." When he came back from getting the keys and the helmet, I put on the helmet and climbed onto the bike. I took the bike for a short ride and when I came back I turned the bike off and said, "I'll take it." "Okay. Let's go do the paperwork." He said. Then he led me into the building and over to one of the small office rooms.

An hour and a half later we were done with all the paperwork and I was leaving with a new motorcycle and a new helmet. "So, what do y'all think?"

"I love it." Alice said. "It is a very nice bike, Ray." Jasper told me, while Clay said, "Leave it to you to buy the most expensive bike in the store." I just rolled my eyes and said, "What can I say, I only buy the best." With that I hopped onto my bike and we all headed back to Forks.

When we arrived at the Cullen's house, we parked our vehicles in the garage and then went inside. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower, then head off to bed." I told them. Alice gave me a hug and said, "Good night." Then she took hold of Jasper's hand and led him out of the room.

"Goodnight, Ray." Clay said. "Goodnight, Clay." I said back. I then went upstairs and took a shower. Once I was done I headed toward my room. As I entered I noticed someone sitting on my bed. I turned on the light and noticed it was Clay.

"Clay? What are you doing in my room?" I asked him. "I need to ask you something." He said. "Okay. Go ahead." I told him. "I wanted to ask you why you followed me out of the jewelry store earlier." He said. "I wanted to see if you were all right. I figured it must have been hard for you to be in such a small store with the amount of people that were in there." I told him.

"Why would you care if I was uncomfortable?" He asked me in a harsh tone. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I just do." Then I added, "I'm not as bad as everyone seems to think I am. I'm actually quite a nice person. Back in my 'world' everybody loves me." I didn't think my caring if he was okay or not was such a bad thing.

He rolled his eyes and walked out of my room. "Rude much?" I said as I shut the door. "I heard that." I heard someone say from the other side of the door. "Good." I added.

I got into my bed, grabbed a book from the night stand and started reading from where I had left off the night before. It was a book about ancient Egypt and oddly enough it was one I had not read before. (Considering I had read almost every single one I had found back home.)

I woke up the following morning and made my way downstairs to the kitchen where Esme had a plate of pancakes and bacon waiting for me. "Thank you, Esme." "You're welcome my dear. I hope you like it." She told me.

As I was eating my breakfast, Alice came skipping into the room. "Good morning Ray." She chirped. "Moring Alice." "So, since we didn't get a chance to really go shopping yesterday do you want to go today?" She asked me. "Sure. Let me finish eating and get dressed and then we can go." I told her. "Okay." She said and then skipped back out of the room.

After I finished my breakfast I went upstairs to my room and changed into a white tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of knee high boots, a leather jacket and of course my favorite necklace.

Once I was done I made my way back downstairs where I found Alice standing at the front door waiting for me. "You ready to go?" She asked me. "Yep."

As we made our way to Port Angeles, Alice suddenly turned to me and asked, "So, what was up with you and Clay last night?" "I don't know." I said. I really didn't. I didn't understand why he acted the way he did. And why he didn't like that I cared enough to come and see if he was alright.

"Jasper said that Clay was projecting a lot of confusion and irritance." She told me. "Well, all I did was go in and see if he was okay. How was I supposed to know that he wouldn't like that?" I asked her.

"I think it's because he is a vampire and he didn't like showing weakness in front of a human." She said. "Or he just likes you." She added. I rolled my eyes and said, "Yea, that's it. He's head over heels in love with me and this is just his weird way of showing that." I said in complete sarcasm.

Alice gave me a small smile but said nothing to say that I was being silly. With that I wondered if there was something Alice knew that I didn't.

**There it is another fabulous chapter. LOL There are pictures from the story on my profile. Well I hope y'all liked it and please, please don't forget to give me a review!**


	6. Graduation

**6**

**Graduation**

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Clay arrived and about that much time since he talked to me. Ever since that night when he came up to my room he has been avoiding me.<p>

Like, right after our little talk, Clay went on a three day hunting trip and a few days later when Jasper asked me to join him, Alice and Clay on their trip to the city, Clay suddenly had "things" he needed to do.

I didn't understand his reasons for doing this, but I decided to let it go. I had better things to do then to sit around and wonder why he was being the way he was.

As I was laying on my bed thinking about all of this, Alice came running into the room. "What?" I asked her. "Don't you know?" She asked back. "Know what?" "Tomorrow is graduation! Haven't you been paying any attention this past week?" She said as she bounced on my bed.

"It's graduation already? That means the fight is only like a week away. How can you be excited about this? Y'all could die! This is not good. We haven't even prepared for the fight, apart from calling a few people to help!" I yelled as I paced the room. "There is so much that needs to be done. Where are y'alls friends? Why aren't they here?!" I asked Alice, now frozen on the bed.

I really needed to stop yelling like this, I thought to myself. No wonder they think I'm crazy. "Oh" was all Alice said before she ran out of the room at full speed. Not a second later Clay stood in my doorway shaking his head.

"What?" I asked at him. "Nothing." He said as he walked away at a normal human pace. "Whatever." I said, and then I walked into my closet to change.

Once I was done, I headed downstairs to once again find everyone in the living room. "Are y'all waiting on me?" I asked them. "Yes we are. I would like to discuss the situation we are in." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "I will put away the fact that you have exploded on yet another member of my family, but I would like to discuss what we are planning on doing for the fight." He told me.

"Well, I want to apologize for my outburst earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you Alice. I was more yelling out what was going on in my mind than I was yelling at you personally. So again I apologize." I said to Alice, who immediately ran over to me and gave me a hug. "It's okay. I accept your apology."

I then turned to Carlisle and said, "And as for the fight, in the book when the newborns reached the field they split into two groups and attacked from both sides. So if we split up as well, we should be able to take them down." "And by 'we', I mean y'all." I added.

"And like I told y'all earlier in the book, Edward, Bella and a dog were staying at a campsite on the mountain. About halfway through the fight Victoria and her right hand man, Riley, show up and Edward and the dog kill them both, with the help of Bella of course." I told them.

"How many wolves were at the fight?" Carlisle asked. I had to think for a minute for that one. Let's see, there was: Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, and…. Who were the other two? Oh yea, Collin and Brady. So, what does that make? 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. "Ten. There were ten wolves at the fight." I told him.

"So, if there were ten wolves there, we would need about seven vampires to help us. So far we have: Clay, Peter, Charlotte, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate, and Tanya. We have eight, so we should be safe. If Victoria and Riley are going to go after Edward and Bella, I think that sending them to the campsite along with Clay we should be safe. The rest of us will be down at the field, waiting in two groups to attack the newborns." Carlisle told everyone, and then he asked, "Any questions?"

"Yea, I got one or two." Clay said. "One. Why am I staying with Edward and the human? And two. Where is Ray going to be during all of this?" He asked. I was kind of taken back by his question. Since when did he care where I was or what I doing?

"To answer your first question, I have talked to Ray regarding the fight between Edward and Victoria and I think that since it was such a close call I think that it would be best to have an experienced fighter with them. And for your second question, I was thinking that she could stay here at the house." Carlisle answered him.

I think I was more taken back by that answer than I was with Clay's. "What?!" Clay and I both half yelled, half asked at the same time. Everyone in the room looked at us. While I shot a _'What?!'_ look at them, Clay never took his eyes off of Carlisle.

Carlisle put both of his hands in a surrender position and said, "Or she could go with you, Edward and Bella." "Now that's more like it." I said. "Fine." Was all Clay said. "So, when are the rest of y'alls friends getting here?" I asked.

"The Denali clan will be here tomorrow night and Peter and Charlotte will arrive the following night." Alice said. "And when are y'all going to practice fighting?" I asked. "'Cause in the book y'all did it after the graduation party and it sounded like y'all needed all the practice y'all could get." I added.

"We can practice tomorrow night. If that is all right with all of you guys." Carlisle said to everyone. "Fine with me." Edward said, followed by, "Same here." from Emmett and similar answers from everyone else.

"Then it is settled. We will meet at the field at nine o'clock tomorrow night." Carlisle said, and with that he and Esme left the room. Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand and led him into the garage and Edward took Bella upstairs. Then it was just Jasper, Alice, Clay and I. "So….." I said while looking around the room.

Jasper and Clay started talking about something but they were talking in vampire speed so I wasn't able to hear what they were saying. But, from the looks of it, it looked like an argument. "Do you know what you are going to wear tomorrow for the graduation?" Alice asked me. "Nope." I said while popping the 'p'. I cringed back as a creepy smile formed on Alice's face. "I'm afraid to ask." I said.

"I just bought a ton of dresses for you to try on for tomorrow." Alice squealed. "And why did you do that?" I asked her. "Because I knew you didn't have anything to wear to graduation." She told me as she started guiding me up the stairs to her room.

Three and a half hours later I lay on my bed completely exhausted. I finally found a short, skin tight, long sleeved, black dress that I liked. And even though I will probably freeze to death at least I will look good. Didn't someone say pain is beauty?

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was being awakened by Alice. "Wake up already! We have to get ready!" She yelled while shaking me to death. I swatted the air and said, "Alright, alright, I'm up. Now stop yelling."

"Fine. Esme has made you breakfast, so you need to come downstairs. And when you're done eating we will get ready." She said as she left the room. I sat up and stretched my arms up in the air and then I got out of the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Once I was done eating, I went back upstairs and took a shower. When I came out of the bathroom, Alice was waiting for me in my room with all of her hair and make-up done. But instead of wearing her dress she was wearing a pink sink robe.

She grabbed my hand and led me to a seat in front of a mirror. "So, what do you want to do with your hair?" She asked me. "I want it down. So, do what you can to make it look good." I told her. "And what about your make-up? How do you want me to do that?" She asked me. "Can you do smoky eyes?" I asked her. "Yep" She said while popping the 'p'. "Okay. Do that." I said. "Okay."

When she was done with my hair and make-up, she left to get dressed while I did the same. Once I was done, I headed downstairs to find Jasper and Clay standing at the bottom of the stairs. Clay was staring at me with his jaw slightly dropped while Jasper gave me a disapproving look.

I guess Jasper doesn't approve of the outfit. One side of me thought to myself while the other half was thinking; I guess Clay likes the outfit. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie already left." Jasper said while staring at the ceiling obviously trying not to look at me, which made me smile.

"Come on people! Let's go!" Alice yelled as she ran to the garage. Jasper, Clay and I followed her and got into the yellow Porsche that Edward had bought her for graduation.

It was funny how much I had changed things since I had arrived here and how even though I changed a lot of stuff, some things still stayed the same. Like how Alice still got her car even though it wasn't under the same circumstances as it was in the book.

When we arrived at the school we started heading over to the rest of the Cullens, everyone seemed to be staring at us as we made our way through the crowd. Whether it was my dress or just the fact that there were two new people hanging out with the Cullens I had no idea. When we got to the Cullens, everyone was already seated except for Edward and Alice who were on stage with the rest of the graduates.

Once the ceremony was over, Bella's dad invited me to go to dinner with them. "I don't want to intrude." I told him. "You won't be. I want you to come." Bella said. "And I would like to maybe start this whole thing over. I never meant for this to get so out of hand. I know you were just trying to protect Edward and me. I understand that now." She quietly added. I smiled and said, "I would love to join you both." "Good." Bella said with a smile. And with that, we left for the restaurant.

**Well. I hope y'all liked the chapter. I am so happy to have finished another chapter. The fight should be coming up in another three chapters or so. So, please give me a review!**


	7. Practice with the Denali clan

**7**

**Practice and the Denali clan**

* * *

><p>Later that night we all met up at the field where the battle would happen. As we waited for the Denali clan to arrive, Jasper and Clay decided they would do a few practice fights. It was a very interesting thing to watch.<p>

The way they moved was like two predators going in for a kill. It was nothing like the fighting I grew up learning. This was a fight to the death, not a fight that ends when you hit your opponent three times or pin them to the mat. They were so fast that I had a hard time keeping up with them. From what I could tell, Clay wasn't using his power but he still seemed to be winning.

A minute later Clay had Jasper around the throat and he was bearing his teeth as if he were going to bite Jasper's neck. But instead he let go of him and backed away as he laughed.

"I don't know how you did it, but you did. Congratulations. That was a good fight." Jasper said while holding out his hand. Clay grabbed hold of Jasper's hand and shook it. "Thanks. You put up a good fight. It's just nice to finally beat you." He told him. "I just don't get it. I always beat you. Always." Jasper said to Clay. Luckily, from where I was sitting, I could hear what they were saying.

From behind Jasper and Clay I saw Alice skipping over to them. When she reached them she placed her tiny hand on Jasper's arm. "I think he was just showing off." Alice said while glancing over at me.

Clay seemed to have noticed this too, because he rolled his eyes and said in a very sarcastic voice, "Yea, that's it." And then he walked over to the forests edge and sat down in front of a large tree.

Alice just giggled and led Jasper over to a large pile of boulders where they sat down and Jasper pulled Alice onto his lap. It was hard to tell but it seemed like they were having a small argument.

I wondered if maybe what Alice had said that day in the car was true. What if he really did like me? And he really was just showing off just now. I mean, in the books Jasper was such an awesome fighter. He should have easily beaten Clay. Especially since Clay wasn't using his powers.

Or Jasper just let him win and Clay actually didn't like me. Would that really be such a bad thing? I mean, how long am I going to be here? I could end up lying on my dining room floor tomorrow for all I know.

But what if I don't? What if I'm stuck here for the rest of my life? What if I never get to see my family and friends again? I'll never know if I got that internship at the Egyptian museum in Cairo. I started hyperventilating and it started becoming harder and harder to breath.

Thankfully Jasper felt my emotions and calmed me down. Instantly my breathing started becoming normal and my heart rate went down.

"Thank you." I said to Jasper. "No problem." He said back. "What was that about?" Carlisle asked me. "I was just thinking about my situation. Like, how long am I going to be stuck here? Am I ever going to be able to go back home? Will I ever see my friends and family again? Or…" I was cut off because I started to hyperventilate again.

"Calm down." Carlisle told me calmly, while Jasper did it for me. "Sorry." I told them while I looked around and noticed that everyone was standing around me. "There is no need to be sorry, Ray. You have every reason to be worried about your situation. I have wondered myself as to how long you will be here and if you will ever get back. But whatever the case, we will be here to help and to support you along the way. As far as I am concerned, you are already family." As Carlisle told me this I started to tear up.

"Thank you Carlisle. That really means a lot to me." I told him while I gave him a huge hug. Well, it felt like a huge hug to me. It probably felt like a two year old hugging him.

We sat there and talked for about an hour before the Denali clan finally arrived. Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, and Kate all entered the field together and were instantly greeted by the Cullens, while Clay, Bella and I stood off to the side.

Carlisle motioned for us to join them and then said, "This is Bella, Ray, and Clay." Carlisle told them while motioning toward each of us. "And these are Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina, and Tanya." Carlisle told us while gesturing to each of them.

"It is a pleasure to meet y'all." I said, while Bella just smiled and Clay slightly nodded in that southerly gentlemen way. I noticed that Irina was staring at Bella with an intense look.

"This is your fault!" She yelled at Bella. "Irina!" Eleazar said in a stern voice. "What?! It is. Isn't it?" Irina half-yelled half-asked. "He was going to kill Bella. What other choice did the wolves have than to kill him?" Edward said.

"I don't believe you. Laurent wanted to live this life; he wanted to live it with me. And because of you, he is dead." Irina said while pointing toward Bella at the last part.

"Actually, Laurent came here as a favor for Victoria. He was here to assess the situation, and then he was supposed to go back to Victoria and tell her, but he decided he was just going to kill Bella in a more humane way instead of letting Victoria make Bella's death slow and painful. He was going in for the kill when the wolves showed up and killed him." I told her.

Irina, who was still glaring at Bella, whipped around and snarled at me and then started coming at me at full vampire speed. But before she could get to me, Clay was there in front of me.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT." Clay snarled at Irina. She hesitated a bit before she began coming at us again. But the moment she touched Clay she screamed and fell to the ground. "What did you do to her?!" Kate asked/yelled at Clay.

"I shocked her." He told her. "Why?" Kate asked. Clay gave her a 'isn't it obvious?' look and then said, "She was going after Ray." "And? You could have just pushed her away. You didn't need to shock her." She told him.

Clay just rolled his eyes and then grabbed my hand and led me over to stand next to Bella. I looked over at Bella and gave her a 'what just happened?' look and in return, I got an 'I have no idea' look.

Over the next ten minutes Bella and I just stood there as all of the vampires talked out what had just happed and how they were going to fix it. Of course, Bella and I didn't hear a bit of it because they were talking so fast.

Once they were done talking, I heard Edward tell Bella the gist of what was said. Mostly it was just about that Irina was still going to participate in the fight and that if she killed one of the wolves, that the Cullens would have no choice but to kill her and of course that she was to not come anywhere near me or Bella.

But even though they had come to that agreement, Edward never left Bella's side and Clay never left mine. Though he never left my side he never once talked to me, but every once and a while I would catch him looking at me.

The next three hours were spent with Jasper and Clay showing everyone how to fight and how to kill the newborns. And trust me, Clay was not happy about having to leave me to sit alone only a few yards away from Irina.

Once they were done, Carlisle called it a night and we all, apart from Edward and Bella who went back to her house, headed back to the house. Emmett and Rosalie went up to their room, Jasper and Alice went up to their room, Carlisle and Eleazar went up to Carlisle's study; Irina, Kate and Tanya went for a hunt, Clay disappeared into the woods and Carmen went into the kitchen with Esme who was making me a snack while I went upstairs to change into my pajamas.

Once I was done changing I went back downstairs and ate my snack while Esme and Carmen went on a walk through the woods. I spent the rest of the evening alone in the living room watching tv and ended up falling asleep on the couch.

**Well, there are pictures from the story on my profile. I hope y'all liked it and please don't forget to give me a review. :D**


	8. A new found love

**8**

**A new found love**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in my bed. I wondered how I got here, but just shrugged it off thinking it was one of the Cullens. I took a shower and then went downstairs to once again find my food waiting for me.<p>

Esme entered the kitchen while I was eating and I decided to ask her if she knew who had brought me up to my room. "Clay." Was all she said in response while giving me a knowing smile. I could feel my face begin to redden in embarrassment which only increased when Alice and Jasper entered the room. Alice had a huge smile on her face and she let out a squeal as she gave me a hug. Jasper just shook his head and grabbed Alice around her tiny waist, picked her up and took her out to the backyard while Esme followed quietly behind them.

After everyone was gone, I found that I had lost my appetite so I went back up to my room. I found a book and sat down on a comfy chair that Esme had bought me and began to read. I soon found out that I couldn't concentrate on the book, so I went downstairs and out to the back yard. I found some of the members of the Denali clan and the Cullens, along with Clay practicing their fighting skills, so I sat down under a large tree and watched them.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the backyard where Kate, Tanya, Jasper, Emmett, Clay and Edward practiced fighting. I sat there the whole time analyzing their every move while Esme would bring me snacks and at noon, lunch.

Bella had slept most of the day and didn't come over to the house until around five o'clock. Peter and Charlotte were going to be arriving around eight, so we were going to head over to the field soon after they arrived.

When Bella arrived everyone seemed to just go off and do their own thing. Alice, Irina, Kate and Tanya went shopping in a nearby town; Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar and Carmen hung out in the living room and talked; Emmett and Rosalie went on a hunt; Bella and Edward went up to his room and Jasper went to the field where the fight would take place to do some more assessing.

The only ones left were me and Clay, which was kind of a good thing since I really wanted to talk to him. "Do you mind if we go somewhere private to talk?" I ask him. "Not at all." He says back. "I guess we could ask Carlisle if we can use his car, 'cause I don't think we can both fit on my bike." I tell him.

"Or, I could just carry you somewhere. It would be faster and we wouldn't have to interrupt their conversation." He says. "Okay…." I say kind of bewildered that he would be the one to suggest it, but I guess I shouldn't be that shocked after the way he has been acting and all.

He swiftly lifts me onto his back and begins to run full speed into the forest. No more than five minutes later we arrive at a cliff that overlooks the ocean. He helps me get off of his back and I am stunned by how beautiful the view looks. The waves are crashing into the rocks below and I see a beach that has huge rocks covered in moss near the water's edge. "It's beautiful." I say in a voice that is no more than a whisper.

"Not as beautiful as you." I hear him say from right behind me. I turn around and find myself face to face with him, and even though he is about five inches taller than me I still find myself staring into his eyes.

Before I know what is happening we have both leaned in so close that our lips are nearly touching and then it happens, our lips meet and for the first time in my life I finally understand what all those sappy romance books talk about when the couple finally share their first kiss.

It's magical and sweet and perfect and if I were in a movie there would probably be fireworks and bells and whatever else they add to make the moment even more perfect.

I am the first to pull away and when I look into those gorgeous, reddish-orange eyes of his I feel like I could melt into butter. It takes me a moment to realize he has a huge smile on his face that I have rarely seen since his arrival.

I can't help but to give him another kiss. This one lasts a bit longer but again I am the one to pull away first, not because I wanted to, 'cause trust me I didn't. But it occurred to me that he has just begun to feed off of animals instead of humans and decided it might not be the brightest idea to push him too far.

I had taken a few steps back when I had pulled away and I now see a confused look cross his face. "Did I do something wrong?" He asks. I rush forward and place my hands on either sides of his face and say, "No, I was just not sure if I was making you uncomfortable with our proximity."

He laces his arms around my waist and plants a small kiss on my lips and says, "You have nothing to worry about. For some odd reason your blood does not have the same appeal to me as others do." He must have seen a look of hurt cross my face, ('Cause when someone says you don't smell good, you take it as an insult. Well at least I do.) He quickly adds, "Not that you don't smell good, 'cause you do, it's like vanilla and roses. It's just your blood that I don't seem to have that overwhelming feeling to feed on that I usually get when I am around humans."

For some reason I start to laugh. "What is so funny?" Clay asks me. "I just find it funny that I was offended that you didn't like the smell of my blood. Most people would be relieved that a vampire didn't find their blood appealing, but here I am acting somewhat upset that you don't find my blood appealing." I say and then start laughing again, which makes Clay start laughing.

We spent the next few hours laughing and talking and telling each other about our lives. I told him about my life growing up and how I got interested in ancient history and archeology and he told me about his life when he was human. I learned that his sister, Elizabeth, got married and had two girls. His brother, Tom, ended up becoming a preacher in their town and his other brother Jack took over as the town doctor when their father died.

He told me what it was like serving in the Civil War and how it was like fighting in the Newborn Wars. He, unlike Jasper, really didn't mind all of the killing, but he often wondered if there was more to life than what he was living; and to be honest, didn't like always being told what to do.

When we ran out of things to talk about we just laid there, me lying on his chest with his arm wrapped around me, while he ran his fingers through my hair. We just stayed like that until I glanced at my watch and saw that it was almost eight.

"We should get back. Peter and Charlotte should be arriving soon." I tell him while I sit up. "Yea, I guess we should." He says. He helps me up and as we stand there once again face to face I can't help but to not want to go back, I would like nothing more than to just stay here in our own little corner of the world and forget about what is waiting for us back at the house.

As I look into his eyes, I see my thoughts staring right back at me. I give a small smile and give him a soft kiss and say, "Let's go." He gives me a smile and a kiss in return and then he pulls me onto his back and then we are running back to the house.

By the time we arrive, everyone is already in the living room waiting. When they see us enter the house hand in hand they all smile. "Well, it's about time." Rosalie says. "Looks like I win the bet." Emmett booms. As everyone else makes their comments about our new found relationship, Clay and I just make our way over to a chair where Clay sits down and pulls me onto his lap.

We all sat there for about ten minutes before Alice started jumping up and down yelling, "They're here! They're here! They're here!" We all laughed at her and only had to wait about five seconds before Peter and Charlotte came through the door.

**There are pictures from all of the chapters on my profile. I really hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to give me a review!**


	9. Peter and Charlotte arrive

**9**

**Peter and Charlotte arrive**

* * *

><p>As they walked through the door Alice immediately ran over to them and gave each of them a huge hug. "I so glad you're here." She told them.<p>

Jasper shook Peter's hand and gave charlotte a hug. "Thank you for coming." he said to them. "Not a problem. Just glad we could help." Peter replied. "Plus we could never pass up a good fight." Charlotte added.

"It is nice to see you both again. I just wish it were under better circumstances." Carlisle said to them as he shook both of their hands.

"I would like to introduce to you the Denali Clan. They also agreed to help us in the fight. These are Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Irina." He said while gesturing to each of them. "And this is Peter and Charlotte, two of Jasper's oldest and closest friends. They fought together in the newborn wars down south." Carlisle added.

After that, everyone else said their hellos. "So, where is the human that has caused all of this?" Peter asked. "Guys, this is Bella." Jasper told them while pointing toward Bella. "And this is Ray. She is the one who informed us about the attack." He told them as he nodded in my direction. "Hello. It is nice to meet you. I'm glad you were able to help us with all of this." Bella said to them. "Sup." I added.

I watched them as they studied the way Clay's arms were wrapped around my waist. They also seemed to notice the way Clay's eyes were changing from crimson red to a yellowish color. It was obvious that he had been feeding from animals.

"So, is this what happens when you feed from animals. You start falling for humans? I can see maybe Edward doing it, but you Clay. Weren't you the one always giving Jasper crap about choosing to feed off of animals instead of humans? I expected a bit more from you." Peter said.

"Excuse me?!" I yelled at him. "Who do you think you are coming here and judging us like that? People change all the time. I don't criticize you on the way you live. So why don't you keep you stupid opinion to yourself and stay the heck out of our business." I snapped. All the while Clay just gave Peter a death glare.

Everyone was now staring at me in shock. Not so much the Cullens, ('cause they've see me yell before.) but everyone else. "I'm sorry for what Peter said. It is just so strange to see not only one, but two human/vampire couples. But none the less, we are sorry for what was said." Charlotte said to me.

"Yea, okay." I said and after a look from Carlisle I added, "I'm sorry too. I may have overreacted a bit." And after another look I added, "Fine. Maybe I overreacted a lot."

"Well if everyone is done talking, I think we should head over to the field and put in some more practice time." Jasper stepped in and said.

After agreeing with Jasper, We all made our way to the field. Once we arrived, Bella took her seat while Charlotte pulled me aside and asked me, "So, are you a psychic like Alice?" "No. why?" I said to her. "Well you seemed to have known about this whole thing before anyone else did. So you're either psychic, or you somehow find out from the woman who is leading the attack?" She asked me with questioning eyes. "Well I'm not psychic and I did not find out from Victoria. I-I-" I had known idea what to tell her. The Denali Clan had not asked about how the Cullens know about the attack.

"Let's just say that I just knew and leave it at that." I told her. She gave me a look that clearly said she was not happy about my answer and would not be giving up on trying to find out how it was that I knew. So, I gave her a little smirk and a shrug of the shoulder and walked back over to Bella and took a seat.

Soon after Jasper, Clay, Peter and Charlotte began to devise a plan for the fight. They spent the next few hours fighting. While I watched in total amazement. Bella didn't seem to like the idea of Edward fighting. "It will be fine Bella. It all works out in the end." I told her. "Yea, but with you changing things, who to say that something doesn't go wrong?" She asked me with a worried look. As I thought about it, I really didn't know. For I'll I knew I could have messed everything up. But I highly doubted it. They knew what they were doing and with everything I had told them I think they could handle it. "Stop worrying, Bella. They know what they're doing. Trust me. It will be fine."

With that Bella went back to watching Edward and I went back to watching Clay. A few hours later, Edward decided he needed to take Balls home. Soon after they left I looked at my watch and saw that it was midnight. Clay seemed to appear out of nowhere and asked me if I wanted him to take me back to the house. "I guess." I replied and with that he picked me up bridle style and ran us back to the house.

He didn't even stop until we were in my room and he gently set me on my bed. I smiled up at him and in return he bent down and kissed me. We were still kissing when Emmett came barging into the room which made us break apart so fast that I fell off of the bed. "What the heck, Emmett?" I asked.

"Oh you know. Just wanted to see what you two love birds were up too. And now that I know I will be leaving." He said and then he was gone. "I am going to kill him." I said. "No you won't." Clay said while he helped me off of the floor and back onto the bed. "Now get some sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and as he started walking toward the door I said, "Do you mind staying?"

"Not at all." He said. He lay down on the bed and I curled up next to him and fell asleep.


	10. The day before the fight

**10**

**The day before the fight**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning knowing that tomorrow was the day of the fight. I just laid there thinking about all of the things that could go wrong. I also thought about my life back in my 'own world' like, was time still going on there? Was anyone looking for me? Or did I just disappear like I was never born? Or did time stop all together. Like in that book series <em>The Chronicles of Narnia<em>. (They were in Narnia for like twenty years but when they went back to their world only seconds had passed.) I wonder if-

"What are you thinking about?" Clay asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I rolled over so that I was facing him and said, "Nothing important, just thinking about the fight."

I gave him a quick kiss and then sat up and got out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed and then I'll be down. Okay?" I told him. "Okay." He said and then left the room.

Once I was done with my shower and got dressed I started going downstairs, but as I passed Carlisle's study I noticed him pacing back and forth. I hesitantly went in. "Is something wrong?" I asked him, while standing in the doorway.

"No, nothing is wrong Ray, just running over everything that needs to be done for tomorrow." "Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked him. "No. I think I have everything under control. Why don't you go downstairs and get everyone together for a meeting." "Okay." I said and then walked out of the room and headed down to the living room.

"Everyone to the living room for a meeting about tomorrow!" I yelled. It only took about a minute for everyone to get to the living room. I looked around at all of the vampires that would be fighting. The Denali clan looked beautiful but vicious and ready to get this over with, Peter and Charlotte looked ready but weary and the Cullens were a mixture of emotions, scared (Esme), excited (Emmett), mad (Rosalie), weary (Carlisle and Edward), ready (Jasper), and Alice was blank, as if she didn't know if she should be happy that we might win or sad that we might lose. With her visions constantly changing it was probably going back and forth.

Clay, like Peter, Charlotte and Jasper looked prepared and ready. All of those years of fighting, they all had the skills and knowledge for a fight like this, but they also knew things didn't always go the way you want them to go and that there is a possibility that people on your side might get hurt or even die. Bella looked like she was about to cry. I knew she blamed herself for everything and was worried that someone might get hurt or die and she knew she could not live with that.

I on the other hand was kind of upset that I would not be fighting alongside them. If I was a vampire I knew I would be a big help but being the human I was I would just have to stay with Bella and keep her calm and keep her from doing anything stupid. I hate being left on the sidelines, I always have. I just wish I had come to this world as a vampire instead of a human. Then I would be able to fight alongside everyone. I could-

"Ray!" Someone yelled. "What?" I asked looking around the room. "You are giving me a headache with all of your thinking. So please stop." Edward told me. "Fine." I said back. If I was a vampire I could finally smack Edward like I always wanted to. Edward gave me a 'shut up' look and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "As we all know, tomorrow is the fight. Yesterday we worked out our battle strategy. I would now like to confirm where everyone will be. There will be three groups: the first group will be Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and me. We will be on the south side of the field waiting for the first group of newborns coming in from the north side.

The second group will be Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Tanya, Kate, Charlotte and Peter. They will be waiting on the west side for the newborns coming in from the north-west. The third group will be Edward, Bella, Ray, and Clay. You all will be at a campsite waiting for Victoria and Riley.

The first two groups will meet up at the field a few hours before the fight. I would like everyone to feed as much as possible before then. Edward, Bella, Ray and Clay will go to the campsite tonight. I would like for you both, (Edward and Clay) to alternate going off and feeding so that one of you is at the campsite at all times." Carlisle told everyone.

"Any questions or something to add?" He asked. "I do. We need to bring stuff to keep us warm or else we will freeze to death" I said. "I'm sure we have a space heater around here somewhere. I'll look for it as soon as we are done. Anything else?" Carlisle said.

"Are we allowed to feed off of humans?" Charlotte asked. Carlisle seemed taken aback by the question. "Well as much as I would like to say no, I must respect your way of life and say if that is what you would like to do, you may. But please do not do it near Forks." He told them with a pained look upon his face. "Thank you Carlisle." Peter told him.

Carlisle looked around the room to see if anyone else had anything to ask. When nobody said anything he dismissed everyone and told the four of us (Edward, Bella, Clay, and me) to meet back here at five o'clock to get ready to head up to the campsite.

Bella and Edward went over to Bella's house to pack some stuff for tonight. Alice, like in the book, told Charlie that we were having a slumber party tonight while the boys went on a camping trip.

Everyone else went their separate ways so they could have some time alone with their significant other. Clay and I decided to go to our cliff and do the same.

Once we arrived I walked out to the edge of the cliff and looked out at the ocean. "Do you think everything will go as planned?" I asked. "Maybe not exactly like we planned, but I think everyone will survive if that's what you're asking." He told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck and looked into his eyes. "Let's not think about tomorrow. Let's just live in the moment." He told me as he leaned in and gave me a long and passionate kiss. We ended up falling to the ground and stayed like that for hours.

We were so lost in ourselves that we completely lost track of time. It wasn't until I received a text from Bella that I saw it was ten passed five. I jumped up and held out my hand for Clay. "It's time to go." I told him.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down. "No." He said. I laughed and squirmed around in his strong hold and was unable to get free. "Clay. We need to get back." I told him between laughs. He rolled his eyes and then let me go. He got up and then pulled me onto his back and then ran full speed back to the house.

Once we got there I hopped off and Clay asked, "Happy?" "Yes. I would much rather be here than back there." I said sarcastically. We both started laughing.

Edward gave us an odd look and then looked back at Bella and smiled.

I looked down at Bella's hand and my smile grew. "Congratulations! I almost forgot y'all got engaged today." I said as I hugged Bella. "You knew?" Bella asked. "Of course! I also know that y'a-" I stopped mid word knowing I was about to say I knew they were going to have a baby. I saw a look flash across Edward's face. "Crap!" I yelled.

'Edward, please don't say anything. We can talk about it at the campsite.' I thought to him. He gave me a 'you bet we are' look and then he led Bella out to the garage.

"What was that about?" Clay asked me. "I'll tell you later. For now let's just go grab our things so we can get going." I told him.

We spent the next hour gathering everything we needed and then we headed out to the field. Once we arrived, Jasper, Clay, Peter, and Charlotte went off to go over the battle strategy one last time.

It wasn't until about eight o'clock that we started heading up to the campsite. Since we knew that Victoria and Riley would find us anyway we had no need to hide our scents which was good considering we had not involved the wolves in any of this.

When we finally arrived, Bella and Clay started setting everything up while Edward and I went on a walk so I could explain to him about the whole baby thing.

"So…." I drawled out. I had no idea how to start this conversation. "What do you want to know?" I asked him. "Everything, I want to know how having a baby is even a possibility. Vampires can't even have kids. It's physically impossible." He said with a panicked look on his face.

"Well, a female vampire can't have kids because their body can't change but a male vampire and a human female can, though the human usually dies during the birth of the child." I said and quickly added, "But Bella doesn't die."

"So tell me what happens, please." He says. "Okay. Bella wants to go on y'alls honeymoon as a human because she thinks she won't be the same once she is turned into a vampire, at least through the first year or two. So you agree to at least try 'it'. It goes fairly well aside from the fact that you bruise the heck out of her y'alls first time. She doesn't get hurt just bruised, but you go into protection mode and refuse to do 'it' again until she is a vampire.

So for the next week or two you keep it very PG between you two. But after many attempts she finally breaks you down and y'all do 'it' again and it goes well. I don't need to spell out what happens over the next few days, so I'll just move on.

One day while you go out to feed, Bella gets sick and thinks it was just from eating bad chicken. But when she gets sick again later that day she realizes that she is 'late' and comes to the conclusion that she might be pregnant. You start freaking out and a few phone calls later y'all decide to go back home.

Carlisle confirms that Bella is in fact pregnant and you and he try to convince Bella to abort the pregnancy. She refuses to do so and Rosalie becomes her and the baby's protectors and won't let y'all even think about getting rid of it.

She is only pregnant for a few months and she quickly starts getting thinner as the baby grows because the baby doesn't want human food and everything Bella eats just comes back up. One day y'all figure out that the baby needs blood and y'all give some to Bella to drink. The baby takes to it immediately and it and Bella get better.

The birth was the worst part but if y'all do a C-section before she goes into labor and start feeding her blood soon after she gets pregnant, everything should work out perfectly.

Y'all end up having a baby girl that y'all name Renesmee after Rene and Esme. Her heart pumps blood, giving her a blush, and her pale skin slightly glows in the sunlight. Her skin is warm and soft to the touch, but it is as strong as a vampire's. She can survive on either blood or human food, though she prefers blood, and she does not produce venom.

Her special abilities are transmitting thoughts to others by touching their skin and penetrating mental shields, she rapidly grows both mentally and physically, and is able to speak only seven days after her birth, and in only a few months can read, run, hunt, and perform other tasks at advanced levels for her young age.

Her intelligence stuns everyone, and is able to understand things going on around her when she is only a few days old. She will reach physical maturity after about seven years, when her appearance will be around 17, and then stop aging." I stop there and towards the end I sounded like I was reading her character right out of the book.

Edward just stands there stunned. "I can't believe it. I never thought something like that could ever happen." He finally said. "Yup. Well, I'll let you mull that over. I'm going back to camp." I told him and then started walking back.

When I got back everything was set up and it had begun to snow. I looked in the tent and saw that there was a space heater in it. "I'm glad y'all remembered that." I said as I sat down next to Clay, who was sitting on a log near a fire that they had made.

We sat there with Bella for about twenty minutes before Edward came slowly walking back into the camp. "Glad you could join us, Edward. Now can you watch the girls while I go hunt." Clay said as he got up from his spot. Before Edward could reply, Clay had already bent down, gave me a kiss, and was running off into the forest.

Without saying a word, Edward took a seat next to Bella. He then looked up over at me and asked, "Can we have a moment, please?" "Nope. I'll just go over there." I said. I got up, grabbed a folded up blanket and walked off in some random direction.

Once I was out of ear shot I sat down under a snow covered tree and wrapped the blanket around me. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was in the tent lying in Clay's arms. I slightly opened my eyes and noticed that it was still dark out so I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	11. The fight

**11**

**The fight**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning hearing the guys talking outside of the tent. "How are you able to be so close to her without wanting to kill her? I keep listening to your thoughts and you never think about killing her. You never even think about how you might hurt her. You act as if you both are of the same species. I don't get it. Please explain to me how you do it?" I heard Edward ask Clay.<p>

"Well, it's because her blood does not…. how do I explain it? Her blood does not smell like blood to me. It smells like vanilla and roses. That mixed with her normal scent of hazelnut cream." He paused and then said, "Yea, I know, an odd mixture. She smells like a freakin' candle shop or something. But with all of that I do not smell blood. It's weird but it's the truth, and as for the hurting her part, I don't know what to say. I just don't think too much about it. I love her and she loves me and that's that. We are who we are and we don't make things too complicated by over thinking things like you and Bella do. We are just two people in love. Not a human and a vampire. Just people. Y'all should try it sometime."

"Interesting", was all Edward said. I took that moment to come out of the tent. "Mornin' y'all." I said as I walked over to where Clay was sitting and sat on his lap. "What are y'all talking about?" I said nonchalantly. Edward gave me a 'like you don't know' look and Clay said, "You." and then he gave me a good morning kiss.

"So, are y'all prepared for the fight?" I asked them. "I can't wait. It seems like it's been forever since I had a good fight. It's just too bad I can't be down there where the real fight is going to be." Clay said.

"Oh…so defending mine and Bella's honor isn't good enough for you?" I asked him with a mock hurt look on my face. "Of course not, babe. Defending your honor will be the highlight of my entire existence." he said as he stood up and put his fist to his chest. He looked so ridiculous.

I jumped up and threw my arms around him and gave him a huge kiss. "My hero." I said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Does that make you my princess?" he asked jokingly. "Hahahaha. No." I pulled away and shook my head. "All this mushy crap is going to make me barf. How about you just kick some major butt and I'll just stand in the corner and act like I'm doing something useful?" I asked him. He just laughed and said. "Sounds good to me."

We sat there for a few minutes before Bella woke up and came out to join us. "Mornin' Bells." I said to her. "Morning." She said back with a grim look. "Oh come on Bella. It's not the end of the world. It's just a small fight." I told her.

"A small fight?! A small fight?! There is nothing small about it, Rayne!" She yelled at me.

"Dang, girl. You don't have to yell." I told her. If looks could kill I would be dead right now. Trying to change the subject, I asked about the wedding and how she was going to tell her parents. We were talking about it when I was suddenly yanked back by someone. I flew through the air and hit a rock with a thud. The pain was excruciating and I could feel blood pooling around me. "Ray!" I heard someone yell.

Bella appeared next to me and helped me sit up. "Ow." Was all I was able to say. I tried to stand up but I ended up just falling back down. I looked up at Bella. "Help me stand up." "I don't think that's a good idea." She told me. I gave her one of my threatening looks and she reluctantly helped me stand up. I wobbled at first but was able to gain some balance by holding onto the rock wall that was behind us.

We watched as the guys fought with who I believed were Victoria and Riley. Though it was hard to keep track of them, it looked like we were winning when out of nowhere Victoria got a hold of Edward and flung him through the air and into a tree. She then turned toward me and Bella. Clay noticed this and tried to stop her. Suddenly, Edward came running back and they both fought her.

Meanwhile, Riley was now focused on us. I pushed Bella behind me. 'Like that's going to do a whole lot.' I thought to myself.

At vampire speed he came at me and shoved me up against the wall. I found myself face to face with him. "I have a feeling you're going to taste very good." He whispered into my ear. I tried to yell, but he had his hand over my mouth. I looked over at Bella who at some point had been knocked out.

By now Edward and Clay had killed Victoria. They then noticed Riley and me. However, before they could get to us, Riley bit down on my neck.

Clay pulled Riley off of me; he and Edward both started fighting him. The pain was worse than anything I had ever felt before. I lay there hearing the fight go on in the background and Bella yelling out my name. But all I could concentrate on was the pain. It felt like I was on fire from the inside out. I could hear someone screaming at the top of their lungs, and it took me a minute to figure out that it was me.

It felt like I had been laying there for an eternity when I felt someone pick me up. "Ray? Ray, can you hear me?" I heard Clay ask me in a panicked voice. I opened my eyes to find two golden eyes looking back at me. "There you go. Keep your eyes open. It will be alright. We can get through this. You're going to be okay. I promise. I love you, so very much."

I had stopped screaming during his ramble and was able to gasp out, "I lov- ." before I passed out.

**There are pictures from all of the chapters on my profile. I hope y'all like it. Please leave a review with your opinions and feedback.**


	12. Waking up

**12**

**Waking up**

* * *

><p>I wake with a major headache. I slowly sit up and look around the room. "Oh my gosh." I said as I recognized the room as my dining room. And I mean MY dining room. My mom walks into the room holding an ice pack. "Here, honey. Place this on your head." She tells me as she hands it to me. "What- What happened?" I ask her.<p>

"You fainted. It was the oddest thing. You were out for only a few minutes." She told me. "I had the oddest dream. I had woken up inside one of the Twilight books. I helped them out with one of the fights. I was bitten by a vampire and passed out. That's when I woke up back here." I told her. She laughed as she slowly helped me up and said, "You my dear, have an incredible imagination." I gave a small laugh and replied, "Yea. I guess I do." We walked into the living room and I sat down on the sofa. I couldn't believe that was all just a dream.

Or was it?

**The End.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Lol, just kidding. I just wanted to mess with y'all. The real chapter 12 is already posted. Check it out and tell me what y'all think. Bye! **


	13. Waking up different

**12**

**Waking up different**

* * *

><p>I jolted awake by the sound of cars going by, people talking, a clock ticking, birds singing and so many other sounds. I lay there staring up at the ceiling. I could make out each and every dot. I could see the dust in the air and a thin spider web that was smaller than a nickel up in the corner of the wall.<p>

I could smell everything. And I mean everything, both inside the house and outside. I dare not move for the fact that I was in so much shock. I knew immediately what had happened. I had turned into a vampire. But what I couldn't figure out was why I didn't remember the transformation.

I slowly turned my head to my left to see Clay standing there, he was as still as a statue. We just stared into each other's eyes not knowing what to say. We had not even talked about our future, whether I would become a vampire or not. Not knowing if it were even possible for me to turn considering how I came into this world.

I broke our stare to look at my necklace that was sitting on the table beside him. Out of nowhere the necklace suddenly came flying through the air right at me. I whipped my hand up just in time to catch it before it hit me right in the face.

I sat straight up and looked back at Clay who was staring at me a total confusion. "What the heck was that?" I asked. "I don't know." Clay replied.

I got an idea and looked around the room for a small object. My eyes landed on a book that was on the bookshelf on the other side of the room. I concentrated on it, willing it to come to me. It flew off the shelf and I caught it once again before it could hit me.

"Wow!" I said with a huge smile. "I'm telekinetic! What an awesome power!" I squealed. Clay just laughed and shook his head and said, "Leave it up to you to get a power that lets you fling things around the room just by thinking about it."

I jumped up and ran to him at vampire speed. I leaped into his arms and knocked him over and we landed on the floor with a loud thud. We both laughed a long with everyone else that was in the house.

I was then aware of the other people in the house. "Let's go downstairs and show everyone what I can do." I told him as I pulled us both to our feet. "Okay." He replied and we ran downstairs.

Everyone was in the living room except for Bella, who I presumed wasn't here due to the fact that I might kill her. 'Blood' I thought to myself. I was now very aware that my throat felt like I had swallowed molten lava.

"Umm, maybe I should eat first." I said. "Good idea." Carlisle replied. "Clay, do you think you can handle her on your own?" Carlisle asked him. Clay looked down at me and then back to Carlisle. "I think I can manage it." "Okay them. Ray, we will talk about your transformation when you get back." Carlisle said to me. "Got it." I replied.

With that, Clay and I ran out the back door and into the woods. We ran until Clay stopped me and said if we went any further we would be in Canada. "So, how do we do this?" I asked. "Just listen closely and you will know it when you hear it." Clay stated.

I looked down, closed my eyes and I listened closely and after blocking out all of the sounds of the forest I landed on a heartbeat. My head snapped up and I bolted towards it.

I stopped when I had it in sight. It was a bear and a big one at that. "This should be fun." I said and then ran right at it. I tackled it to the ground and wrestled with it for a bit before I buried my face into its neck and bit it. I completely drained the bear of all its blood and then I fell backwards onto my back.

"Wow. That was awesome!" I yelled. "It looked awesome." Clay said as he joined me on the ground. It must have been a weird picture, us laying there on the forest floor next to a dead bear.

"You still hungry?" he asked. "No, I'm good. What about you? You hungry?" I asked him. "A little, let's see what I can find." He said as he jumped up. A moment later he was running off.

I followed after him. He stopped near a mountain lion. "Really? A mountain lion. I killed a bear, a bear. A huge, gigantic be-" I started to say before Clay cut me off. "Shut up, it's all I could find." He said as he lunged towards it. When he was done he came walking back to me.

He pulled me into his arms. As I opened my mouth to say something, he cut me off and said, "I said shut up." "That's not a very nice thing to say." I said as I kissed him. "Neither is boasting." he said as he kissed me back.

"Let's go to our cliff." I said. "Okay." He replied, and with that we ran toward our cliff.

When we got there we sat down on the ledge and I leaned my head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. "I love you, Rayne Collins." I laughed at his use of my full name and replied, "I love you, too, Clayton Hastings."

"To think that about a month ago I was alone and wandering around the planet thinking I had everything I ever needed and out of nowhere Jasper appears and asks if I want to help out his family." He pauses and looks down at me and kisses the top of my head.

"And to think I almost said no. I would have never met you. Never would I have seen that gorgeous smile of yours, seen the fire that fills you when you get mad, the way you look when you're sleeping peacefully, or the pouty look you make when you can't join in on the fight." He paused again and this time I looked up and kissed him.

When we parted, he continued, "When you came out of the jewelry store that day to check on me I thought you were crazy. You, a human, were asking me, a vampire, if I were okay. You yell at vampires and don't think of what could happen to you if one were to attack you. You are smart and beautiful, and strong. You don't care what people think of you. You say what's on your mind and you don't care if it hurts peoples' feelings because it's the truth and it needs to be said. Why you didn't call me out the moment I started avoiding you confuses me to me core."

I was crying when he put his hands on either sides of my face and looked deep into my eyes and said, "I know I'm not one to spill my guts like this, but I want you to know that I Clayton Hasting of Dallas, Texas am truly head over heels, over the moon, would die if you were to ever leave my life, in love with you. If you would have me, will you Rayne Collins of Austin, Texas, do me the honor of becoming my wife." "Yes." was all I was able to choke out.

**Yea, I know. I'm awesome.**

**Review, Review, Review!**


	14. Weddings

**13**

**Weddings**

* * *

><p>"Yes?" He asked me questionably. "Seriously? Were you expecting me to say no? Of course I said yes. I would have to be an idiot to say no. I love you with all of my heart Clay, and I can't imagine my life without you." I was standing up at this point with my hands on my hips.<p>

Clay just laughed and stood up. "To be honest I was expecting you to freak out and run for the hills." He said. I reached around to un-clasp my necklace. (One of the two I always wore. One was the lock with an "R" on it and the other had the key to unlock it.)

"This now belongs to you." I said as I handed him the key along with its chain. "You now own the key to my heart."

**Three months later**

Over the next few months Alice planned both Bella and my weddings. Though unlike Bella, I actually helped and liked planning my wedding. Bella's wedding was first and it was just like it was in the book and movie.

After their wedding, Edward and Bella went on their honeymoon which lasted a little over three weeks. I was so excited when Alice informed me that Bella had become pregnant.

While they were gone, Alice and I finished up with the last of the wedding details. Shortly after Bella and Edward got back, Carlisle immediately gave her some blood so that history would not repeat itself.

A week later it was time for our wedding. We were having it down in Texas. Since we were both from there and even in an alternant universe it was still the same. We were at Clay's home where he had grown up, in Dallas. It was an old, two story plantation house. Clay had bought it about eighty years ago after his great, great, great, great nephew on his sister's side had put it up for sale. He then spent the next few years fixing it up to look good as new.

Everything in the wedding was black and white. From the dresses, to the cakes, to the bouquet, even my engagement ring was black and white. We had bought it the day after he proposed. It was a single band at the bottom and split into two about halfway up the side with little diamonds on both bands, and then it connected at the top with a circle of small diamonds with a larger black onyx stone in the middle.

I had made Bella my maid of honor and Alice and Rosalie were my bridesmaids. Bella's dress was a halter top and was floor length. It was white on top and at the hips it changed to black. It had a black lace belt around the waist that went from right under her bust down to just above her hips, and it had a thin bow that went around the middle.

Alice's dress was short and went down to just above her knees. It was white and flared out at the waist. It had a black floral shoulder strap over one side and had a black floral design on it that started at the strap and made its way along that entire side and went over her waist. It also had a black strap that went around the waist and had a black gem stone design in the middle.

Rosalie's dress was white as well and only went down to about mid-thigh. It was strapless and like Alice's dress, she had a floral design around the bottom of the dress. At one point the design came up to the waist where there was a wide black strap that went around the waist where the floral pattern became a black beaded design on the strap.

My dress was a form fitting floor length, sweet heart, halter top gown that had a small train. It was white with black floral beading along the side and it branched out at different parts going across the thigh area and it had small scattered beaded designs around the bottom. The halter part was covered in the beaded design as well.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie all had their hair in loose curls and they all had on black high heels, black onyx and diamond dangling earrings, necklaces, and bracelets. My hair was in an up do, and I had on a black and white diamond headband, along with matching earrings, necklace, and bracelet.

Clay was in a black suit, white shirt and a black bow tie. Edward and Emmett were both in black suits, white shirts and black ties. The wedding was relatively small. The Cullens, the Denali clan, Peter, Charlotte and a few old friends of Clay's were the only ones there. Since I didn't know anyone else, there was no one for me to invite.

I thought back to the night before, when I had had a small breakdown because it had really sunk in that my dad would not be able to walk me down the aisle, and my mom would not be able to give me away. I would not be able to see my friends and family in the rows watching me get married.

I had come to realize that I would probably never see them again. But, I had Clay now. He was my life, I loved him with all of my heart and I could not imagine what it would be like if I went back home and never saw him again.

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. I was back to the present and found myself standing at the top of the stairs in Clay's house. The wedding was taking place in the foyer on the first floor. There were two staircases on either side that curved up to the next floor where there was a bridge, balcony type area that on either side lead off to the rooms.

Carlisle had offered to escort me down the aisle. I agreed immediately and had given him a huge hug and told him how much that had meant to me. He had told me that he had already thought of me as a daughter, which brought me to tears.

We started making our way down the stairs. Once we got to the bottom we turned and under the bridge stood Clay. He looked so handsome. I couldn't believe he was about to become my husband. Carlisle and I made our way down the aisle and when we reached the end he gave me a kiss on the cheek and then made his way over to Esme.

Clay gave me a loving smile and took my hands in his. We then turned and faced the minister who was actually a six hundred year old vampire. He was an old friend of Carlisle's and was a church leader back when he was a human.

The ceremony was one I had never witnessed before. The way Father Julius spoke was so unbelievably moving. I really felt as though Clay and I were being joined at the soul for eternity. It didn't feel like some legal binding agreement like every other wedding, this was so much more. This was two souls going before God and asking Him to bind us together as one.

I felt as though I was no longer one person. I was one half of a whole and Clay was the other. The binding was sealed with a kiss and we were pronounced as man and wife.

After it was over we all made our way to the back yard where the reception would be held. Like everything else, the reception was decorated with the black and white color scheme.

The head table was a long rectangle with a white silk table cloth, with a black lace table cloth on top of it. On either end there were large glass vases that were filled with water, had black beads at the bottom, and at the top there were bouquets of black and white roses, and swimming inside, were black betas.

Since Bella was the only human at the wedding, there was really no need for food, therefor there was no need for dinner tables, so we decided to go for a more lounge theme. There were a mixture of black and white couches and chairs along with a few round bar tables that were decorated similar to the head table. There was also a large dance floor and a DJ station set up.

Even though there was no one to eat them, we had to have a wedding cake. Instead of having one super large cake, like Alice had done for Bella and Edward's wedding, I decided on one large cake and one cupcake tower.

The cake was six tiers. It was a devil's food flavored cake with white fondant and various black icing designs on each tier. The cupcake tower was six tiers as well. It was five tiers of cupcakes, with each tier being a different flavor. They were all decorated with white icing, black fondant flowers with white centers and black and white cupcake wrappers that had a floral design on them. At the top of it all was a small cake that had white icing and a black fondant flower with two squiggles on each side.

As I stood there overlooking everything, I noticed the sun was starting to set and the sky was glowing with shades of pink, purple, orange, red, and blue.

Oh how I missed Texas. I breathed in the cool autumn air and thought back to my childhood where I would sleep outside in my tree house that my father and I had built together.

I was pulled out of my memory by the warm feeling of Clay coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He snuggled his face in my neck and kissed me ever so slightly and said, "I love you, Mrs. Hastings."

I smiled and turned around in his arms and said, "As I love you, Mr. Hastings." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. We were soon interrupted by Emmett letting out a very loud whistle.

We pulled apart and started laughing. "Did you need something?" I asked him. "Are we going to get this party started or what?" Emmett asked. Clay and I joined hands and the three of us headed over to the dance floor.

Emmett got up on the D.J stand and announced to everyone, "May I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Clay Hastings!"

**Breaking Dawn won't be happening in this story, since Kate is not really mad at the Cullens anymore and they would probably tell them when they have the baby or they would just hide her until she is full grown. Therefor the Volturi won't know about her, and they would have no reason to come down to forks. Thank you again for reading this and please leave a review letting me know what y'all think.**

**P.S. There are pictures from this chapter and all of the others on my profile.**

**~Jessie**


	15. Honeymoons

**Important A/N. Please read!**

**A/N I know most of y'all have both read and watched the movies and know that there is more to the story then the movies tell, so to those of you who have only seen the movies, what I talk about later in this chapter is real and is from the Breaking Dawn book. I copied most of what Ray says about the other vampires from the Twilight Wikipedia page. I also had changed something back in the beginning of this story. Kate, one of the Denali members actually had Clays' gift. I just took it from her and gave it to him. So in this story Kate will have no power.**

**14**

**The honeymoon**

* * *

><p>After all the dancing was done and the goodbyes were said, Clay and I were off to our honeymoon. I have to admit that I'm a little nervous, I knew that Clay had been 'with' other people before, though he said that they meant nothing to him and that I had nothing to be jealous about. But I had never even kissed a guy before him.<p>

And after reading the books I knew how much damage newlywed vampires could do. I was nervous I would not be able to live up to the vampire newlywed expectations.

Clay and I were going to go to Egypt of all places for our honeymoon, him saying that since I loved it there so much and it had been the last place I had gone to before I had been sent here.

The sun wasn't something we had to worry about since we would be spending most of our time indoors (wink, wink). Besides the nervousness, I was excited to be going back and I also knew there was a coven that lives there, one that was in the Breaking Dawn book. I wondered what they would think of my powers. Moving things with your mind is quite an exceptional gift to have.

Clay was leading us to a small house that was on the outskirts of the town the vampire coven lived in. There was nothing special about the outside of the house but inside it was beautiful. It was a mix old ancient Egypt and modern U.S.A.

"I love it." I said as I kissed Clay. He set me down on the ground, as he of course carried my through the threshold, a notion that I had to laugh at. "Did you forget I'm over 150 years old and from the south? You should know better." He says as he brings me in for a kiss that quickly turns into something more.

If I had been nervous before, you would not know it now. I rip his shirt off of him like it was nothing and he does the same to me. As we make our way to the bed clothing keeps coming off and we are soon making love for the first time.

It lasts through the night and all of the next day and we only stop because I started laughing at the damage we had done. I really hoped he owned this house 'cause the damage was really bad. I mean, the bed was like gone, so was the dresser and the desk. There was also a hole in the wall from when Clay through one of the bed post out of the way.

There was so much debris everywhere that I used my power to lift it all into the air and put it in a pile in the corner of the room. "Now, where were we?" I ask as I lean back down to where Clay was lying and kiss him. He pushes back for a moment to say, "You really are an extraordinary vampire, Mrs. Hastings."

"Well, what can I say? I was never one to be ordinary." I laugh as I think back to my previous life and how I got teased for being such a nerd and for being able to fight guys twice my size.

This time he pulls me into the kiss and we start up again for who knows how much longer; hours, days? Who knows? Nor do I care, as I am with the man of my dreams and I didn't want anything to get in our way right now.

But I am forced to come back to reality when there is a knock at the door. "Really?!" I hiss. Clay gives me a 'calm yourself' look. "Whatever." I say as I get up and put on some clothes and brush my hair as Clay talks to whoever was at the door.

I don't listen in for the simple fact that someone had just interrupted my perfectly awesome honeymoon. I knew we didn't have much time with Bella's pregnancy in all, but I knew we had at least three weeks or so before the baby was born. Hopefully it would go a little less dramatic this time.

I walk from the back of the house where the bedroom was, to the font where I saw four vampires standing in our living room. By the look of them I presumed they were Amun, Kebi, Tia, and Benjamin of the Egyptian coven. "Crap." Was all I could say.

The four of them and Clay give me questionably look as to my choice of words. I laugh and add in Arabic, "Sorry. I just assumed that you all are not here on a social visit?"

"Actually we are here because people are noticing you and your mates 'noise'. We came to ask if you could calm it down or take it elsewhere. As a vampire with a mate, I understand your 'needs' at the moment. But the humans are starting to notice and we can't have them asking so many questions." The man said to me, also in Arabic. If I could blush I probably we be as bright as a tomato. "Our apologies. We will try to control ourselves a bit better from now on." I add.

"English please." Clay says as he walks over to one of the couches and sits down. I shake my head not wanting to repeat the conversation again, so I take a seat on the couch next to Clay and say, "Y'all must be Amun, Kebi, Tia, and Benjamin. I've heard a lot about y'all." "Yes, I am Amun, and this is my mate Kebi. I guess I don't need to introduce the others?" He says.

I smile and gesture to the other couch and chairs, "Please sit. I have things I would like to discuss with y'all." They do as I ask and Clay gives me a questioning look. Benjamin is the one to speak next. "What is it you would like to discuss?" he asks simply.

"I am planning a war with the Volturi and I would like it if y'all would join us." Amun stands up abruptly and I use my gift to sit him back down. "Please hear me out. Like Benji here, I have a gift that is unique. I can move things with my mind and I am very good at it. I believe with me, Benjamin, and the other vampires I want to join us, I think we can take down the Volturi with little to no problem." I tell them.

To add to my speech I make everything in the room, including the vampire rise into the air. I smile as I stand there looking at my power at use and then I slowly put everything and everyone back down. "So, what do you think." I ask simply.

Amun grabs Kebi's arm and runs to the door. "We will have no part of this." He says as he gestures toward Tia and Benjamin to join him. "No, we will help them. The Volturi need to be taken down once and for all. I don't want to live in hiding. I want explore the world and I can't do that until they are dead." Benji tells him.

"Let me tell you about the other covens and the powers some of them have. Then, once you have heard everything you can go in peace and I will never ask another thing of you again." I beg of him.

"Fine. But if I don't like what you say we are gone." He says as everyone takes their seats once more.

"Ok, where do I even begin? As you know, we are with the Cullen clan. I don't know if you know already but they too have gifts. Edward can read minds, and Alice can see the future, though it is always changing and her mate, Jasper can feel and manipulate people's emotions and Edward's new bride is a mind shield."

"The Denali coven consists of Eleazar and his mate Carmen, Tanya, Irina, and Kate. They are like the Cullens and feed only off of animal blood. Eleazar is a former member of the Volturi guard and has the ability to vaguely identify the gifts of other vampires."

"The Amazonian coven consists of Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. Zafrina's special ability is to create illusions."

"The Irish coven consists of Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie. Liam is Siobhan's mate. Siobhan's suspected special ability is to alter the course of a situation through willpower. Maggie has the ability to sense if someone is lying."

"The American nomads are Peter, his mate Charlotte, Garrett, Mary, and Randall. Peter and Charlotte served with Jasper in the newborn vampire wars."

"The European nomads consist of Alistair, Charles, and Makenna. Alistair considers Carlisle to be his oldest friend, though he is very standoffish. His special ability is tracking. Charles is the mate of Makenna, and his special ability is to sense if a statement is true."

"Then we have the Romanian coven, who I don't know if I even want to invite but I'm sure they will show up even if we don't. They are Vladimir and Stefan; they used to rule along with other Romanian vampires about 1500 years ago. The Volturi overthrew them, and destroyed their castle. After the rebellion, it became apparent that Vladimir and Stefan were the only survivors of their coven. They hold a grudge against the Volturi and are willing to do anything for revenge."

"Now I don't know how much anyone knows about the Volturi and their guard when it comes to their power so I'll tell you anyway. The Volturi guard consists of 32 members, including Jane, who creates illusions of pain; her twin brother Alec, who is able to block others' senses, Demetri is a tracker, Felix possesses exceptional physical strength and speed, Chelsea can change emotional bonding's and causes members of the Volturi to be loyal to the coven, and Renata can make anyone feel distracted and wandering when they are near her she is also classified as a "shield"."

"I know by now you are wondering why I am doing all of this and it is because Edward Cullen's new bride, Bella is a human and is currently pregnant with a human/vampire hybrid child. The child will be born within the next month or so and the Volturi will come to destroy it simply because they do not understand it."

"They will bring not just themselves but their wives, the entire guard and witnesses. This is why this is the perfect time to kill them. They are practically serving themselves of for the slaughter. They won't be expecting an uprising." I tell them.

I then quickly add, "I know what you are thinking. A human/vampire hybrid? How is that even possible? Well here is a story of a hybrid that already exists."

"In the mid-1800s, Huilen and her sister Pire lived with the Mapuche. Pire was a very beautiful woman and one day told her sister about an 'angel' that found her in the woods and used to visit her during the night. Huilen knew that this 'angel' was a Libishomen from their legends, or vampire, and warned her sister. But she did not listen and soon Pire discovered she was pregnant with the vampire's child. Knowing that the Mapuche people would want to destroy the child, Pire and Huilen ran away to the deepest part of the forest. Pire tried to find the father of her unborn son, but without success. Huilen cared for her sister during her dangerously rapidly progressing pregnancy, by hunting for her and trying to keep her alive through the hard time. Huilen wanted to kill the monster child, but Pire loved the vampire's child growing in her womb, even when he broke her bones. She named him Nahuel, after the jungle cat. Huilen was unable to save Pire's life when Nahuel ripped his way free of his mother's womb, killing her quickly."

"As Pire was dying, she begged her sister to care for her child, and Huilen reluctantly agreed. Nahuel's very first post birth memory is of Huilen's scent and of her face as she tried to lift him from his mother's body. He bit her and changed her into a vampire. After he found himself essentially alone and abandoned in the forest, he followed her scent to her, teaching himself to crawl in his first day of life. When Huilen's transformation was complete, they began their nomadic life. He learned to speak two weeks after birth."

"His sister, Serena, came looking for him but Huilen chased her away with her newborn strength. They resided in the South American forests since then. Grieving the death of her sister, Huilen told him wonderful things about his mother, which made him hate himself. Though she never intended for the knowledge to turn into self-hatred, she did hold him responsible for her death. However, she also learned to love him over the years."

"Nahuel's father, a vampire named Joham, came looking for him a few years later wanting his only son to join him. Joham believes he is creating a super-race with human/vampire hybrid children. He has three other hybrid daughters, and raises them to think of humans as animals. Nahuel does not like his father's way of thinking and refused to join him, as he already has a family with Huilen."

"Nahuel was sad about his family and saw himself as an evil creation because his birth killed his mother."

"Bella is pregnant with a girl, so she will not be venomous. For some reason only the male hybrids have venom and can change people into vampires. The hybrids differ from us for they have a heartbeat, though it is faster than humans, they can live off of human food or blood, and they have to sleep, but they don't sparkle in the sun. They aren't as fast as us or as strong. Same goes for their senses. But their strength, speed, and senses are only slightly less than ours. They reach full physical maturity at 7 years and then they stop ageing."

"So what do y'all think? Are you in or out?" I asked them. None of themed moved, not even Clay. I laughed a little and added, "I guess that was a lot of information."

Clay stood up and said, "I'm in. I'm not one to back down from a fight, that and I would do anything for you babe. Even if that means getting into a fight with the biggest baddest vampires in the world." I jumped up and gave him a huge kiss.

"We are in too. If we can get all of these vampires together I do not see how we can lose." Amun said and then added, "May I ask how you know all of this?" I just sigh and shake my head, "You don't even want to know."

"We must be going now, but we shall all leave tomorrow at dusk. It was a pleasure meeting Mrs. Rayne" Amun says and then he and his family leave.

"So, you already told me what the whole 'book series' was about and explained to me in great detail what happened in the last book, but you have already changed that by fixing the relationship between Irina and the Cullens so she won't react the same way after seeing Renesmee. So how are you planning on getting the Volturi to come as planned?" Clay asks me. "I'm going to send Aro a letter once Nessie is at the right age and tell him that the Cullens have created an immortal child. It will be just as if Irina did it herself. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." I tell him as I start to undress him once more. We only have one more night alone together and I'm going to make it count.

He starts kissing me and in between kisses he says. "I swear (kiss) you are either the smartest (kiss) or dumbest person (kiss) on this planet." (Kiss) I laugh and say, "I may just have to be both."

**Well? What did y'all think? I decided I wanted to go ahead and do Breaking Dawn, but doing it completely different than the book/movie. So, please tell me what y'all think.**

**~Jessie**


	16. Planning and a baby

**15**

**Planning and a baby**

* * *

><p>We spent the next three weeks going from coven to coven and nomad to nomad spreading the word of what was to come. Everyone agreed and loved the idea of the Volturi finally being taken down.<p>

I even decided that it might be a good idea to let the Romanian coven take over as the new 'vampire leaders'. I mean, someone has to do it or else all of the vampires could just do whatever they wanted. We would just have to make sure the Romanians know that it is their job to protect the vampire race and not to rule us.

When we made it back to Forks, Bella was about to pop. From what I had told Carlisle, he now knew how to properly and safely deliver the baby and not make Bella go through that awful experience she had gone through with both the delivery and the changing into a vampire.

We told everyone the plan that I had cooked up and they all immediately got all 'psyco vamp' on me. "Calm down! I know what I'm doin'. The Volturi will find out about Renesmee anyway so at least this way we will be prepared." I said, and before Carlisle got a chance to object I added, "They either want y'all dead or for y'all to join their 'coven'. It is inevitable. This way they all die and the Romanians can take over and we won't ever have to worry about the Volturi ever again. And like I said earlier, everyone is in on it and is fine with the plan. I'll send Aro an anonymous note in a month or so about an immortal child and they will come charging in like they own the place and we will be ready to end this once and for all."

Even after explaining everything, no one liked my plan. _'Stupid pacifistic vampires.' _I thought to myself. Edward gave me a disapproving look. "Oh shut up Edward. I'm not the one who knocked up the human even after I warned him of the consequences."

"Yes, we knew the risks involved in having a child, but Bella and I decided we would rather take that chance than to regret never being able to have a child ever again. We just thought we could hide her from the Volturi. But no, you just had to make this all about you and put us all in danger just so you can have a little fun." Edward yelled back.

I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath before I responded. "Fun? You think I want to destroy the Volturi and their guard for fun? I'm doing it so that everyone, and I mean everyone, can live out their lives without having to constantly look over their shoulders to see if the Volturi are going to attack them. I'm doing this for all of us!" I was yelling by the time I was done.

I looked around the room at the rest of the Cullens, who were pretty much all lined up against the wall. "If y'all don't want to partake in the fight then just leave Forks before it happens. I'm sure we can do this without you." I said.

I walked over to stand beside Clay, who like the others, had remained silent this whole time. He put his arm around my waist and gave me a reassuring nod and I gave him a small smile in return and then I looked back at the Cullens. Jasper and Alice stepped forward. "Clay helped me when I asked him to come here to save my family and in return Alice and I will join y'all in your crazy yet brilliant plan." Jasper said as Alice just gave us an almost saddened smile.

Carlisle was the next to speak. "I am truly sorry, but Esme and I cannot partake in this fight. It was hard enough to kill James and then again kill Victoria along with her newborn army. At least we had no choice in those matters, but this. This is just a slaughter and for that reason we cannot join you." Carlisle told us while Esme couldn't even look at us.

Emmett and Rose were next. They seemed torn between Carlisle and Esme, and Jasper and Alice. "We will join you guys." Rose said simply as Emmett just nodded.

Last, but certainly not least, it was Edward and Bella's turn. I honestly didn't expect them to say yes, so when Edward simply said, "No." I wasn't that surprised.

In all of half an hour I had just split this family in two. Four would fight with us while four would stand on the sidelines of the most epic fight in vampire history.

Two weeks later Bella had her baby and was now a vampire. Things around the Cullen house were very stressful with the house being so divided. There was always one side trying to change the others sides minds.

I sent a note to the Volturi one month after Bella's transformation and Alice confirmed that the Volturi guard, the wives and the witnesses would show up in a months' time.

Soon thereafter, vampires from all over the world were showing up at our door step. Twenty-two vampires plus the six we had here made up twenty-eight vampires ready to kill forty plus Volturi members.

Though it may seem that the odds were against us. I believe that if I were to take out Jane and Alec first, we would have a pretty huge advantage over the Volturi.

Everyone seemed to love Renesmee and her amazing ability. Some even pleaded with Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme to join the fight, but the Cullens were set in their ways.

We went out to the battle field almost every day and practiced our techniques. We sometimes even split into two groups so we could use our powers on one another to make sure there were no flaws in our plans and that we would be ready for anything that might happen.

When we weren't practicing we would hang out at the house and tell old war stories. It amazed me how this world was so much like my own. I was also surprised that no one ever asked me how I knew the things I did.

Edward, Bella and Renesmee rarely came to the house while this was going on. They were either at their place or at Bella's dad's house, who they had actually told about the whole 'vampire thing'.

I guess since we were going to be killing the very people who were the reason they couldn't tell Charlie before, they now had no reason not to tell him.

He apparently took it very well, and like in both the book and the movie, he took to Renesmee very quickly. He loved her like the granddaughter she was.

It was only two days before the fight and the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. I knew this was a fight no one had ever even imagined, aside from the Romanians, and everyone seemed to be going off to spend some alone time with their mates and families.

Clay and I went to our cliff and just lay there under the storm clouds and talked about our future and what we would do when this was all over.

That night, we all made our way to the field and went through some last minute details about the fight. I pulled the Romanians aside and made sure we were on the same page. "Your jobs will be to keep our vampire existence a secret. You can kill those who try to expose us or those who are being too reckless, but you cannot become the Volturi. You are here to keep the peace, not rule us like kings."

"We understand. We are just glad to see the Volturi finally fall. We will rule will justice and not act like the gods they think they are. We will be just and fair, and after what you have put together here, we know what would become of us if we were to step out of line." Vladimir told me.

After our little chat we headed back over to the others and joined in on the fight. Clay gave me a questioning look and I just shook my head, indicating that it was nothing.

Later that night we all gathered around a fire (not that we needed one) and I finally told everyone my story. Half of the people didn't believe me but, when the two lie detectors confirmed that I wasn't lying and was telling the truth everyone was in complete shock.

I laughed and said, "Yeah, I know. Who would have thought it was possible to get sucked into a book?" Some of the people even admitted what book they would have liked to have lived in and it became a huge laughing fest at some of the choices.

It was a great way to end the night knowing what was to come in the morning. Everything was about to change and whether it be for the better or worse this was never going to be the same.

**Thank you all for reading my story and I am sad yet happy to announce that there will be one more chapter and then an epilogue and then the story will be finished. Again I thank all of you for your reviews and please leave a review telling me what y'all thought of the chapter/story. :D**

**~Jessie**


	17. The final fight

**16**

**The Fight**

* * *

><p>As the sun rose, it didn't take an empath to sense the tension in the air. Alice had informed us that they would be arriving in about two hours and everyone was on edge.<p>

After what felt like an eternity, the Volturi and their people came walking into the field through a thick fog that made me think twice if I had made the right decision in doing this after all.

Clay gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as if he knew what I was thinking. I looked up at him and gave him a 'what did I just get us into?' look. He laughed and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "We got this." He said as he winked at me.

I took an unnecessary deep breath and took a step forward and the Volturi stopped at the other side of the field. "Where is the immortal child?" Aro asked.

I shook my head and gave a little laugh and said, "Well, the thing is. There is no immortal child." Caius stepped forward and yelled, "Then why are we here? You know that a false accusation is punishable by death."

"Yeah, I know. But we didn't call y'all here for us to die. It was for y'all to die. You see, no one likes y'all. You are horrible rulers, you think you're gods, and you act like you own the whole world. You do as you please and think that you are untouchable, but I have news for y'all. We may not be powerful enough to kill you all alone, but together I'm quite sure we can get the job done just fine." I said with a smirk.

Their faces were a mixture of shock, disgust, and of course arrogance, since they don't think they can be taken down. "Well then. I guess we will just have to kill all of you and then we won't have this problem anymore." Aro said.

I looked over at Clay and raised my eyebrow. He nodded and then I turned back to the Volturi and stared at Alec and Jane. I extended my arm and raised my opened hand and then closed it into a tight fist. Both of their eyes widened and then in a flash, I opened my hand and they both exploded into thousands of pieces.

I cocked my head to the side and said in a very menacing voice, "Who's next?" at that it was all out war. Both sides came running at each other. Apparently the Volturi didn't know just how powerful we were. We were all using our gifts and kicking their butts.

Without Jane and Alec they were at a huge disadvantage and I could see it in Aro, Caius, and Marcuse's eyes that they knew they were going to lose and when I saw them start to make a run for it, I ran full speed and I caught up to them at the edge of the forest. "Going somewhere? I thought y'all couldn't resist a fight?" I asked.

"But then again with y'all it's never fair fight. You pray on the weak and destroy covens just get more gifted vampires on your side. Sucks being on the other side, doesn't it?" I asked with so much hatred that I could feel the venom dripping from my teeth.

They tried to run again, but I held up my hand and used my gift to keep them from moving. "Nope. You are going to stay right here until each and every one of your precious coven is killed. Then, and only then, will we kill y'all. So just sit tight and watch the show." I said as I turned them around so they could see what was happening behind them.

**Clay's POV**

While Ray was off doin' her thing, I along with everyone else were kicking these Italian scums butts. We so far only had one casualty, one of the nomads. I think her name was Mary. I had only met her once before all of this and that was a long time ago.

There were people getting killed left and right and it was awesome to see everyone using their abilities. Ray killing off Jane and Alec had made a huge change in this fight. No one else on their side had any useful gifts for a fight like this, which made it all that much easier to kill them.

I hadn't had a good fight like this since the newborn wars, apart from the fight we had a few months ago. This was what I was created to do. It was like second nature for me to kill vampires. Though the vampires I had to kill before were newborns, who were faster and stronger than us. These vampires never had to fight, so they were basically fighting like newborns, just without the strength and speed.

As soon as I ripped the head off of one of them another one came up behind me and as soon as he put his hands on me he screamed and fell to the ground. I put my foot on his chest and then bent down and yanked his head right of his still shaking body.

I looked up to see Ray staring at me in both love and awe. I gave her a grand bow and I heard her giggle. I smiled and in one swift motion I killed a vampire that had just come into my peripheral vision.

I suddenly heard a scream and I searched for the owner of the scream. I quickly came across one of the Denali girl being held down by one of the members of the guard. I ran full speed, jumping over any obstacle that got in my way. When I finally made it to her, the man had his hands on either side of her head and was just about to pull it off when I grabbed him, and using my ability at its highest voltage, I was able to get him off her.

We both fell back and the guy bit me. "Are you freakin' kidding me?" I yelled and then the girl, Irina I think, and I pulled him apart. I rubbed my arm not believing I had actually been bit. I mean come on. What was he? 12? I thought to myself.

I know we are vampires and all but I never really got the whole 'biting' thing. It's weird. Humans don't go around biting each other. "You alright?" Jasper, who had come out of nowhere asked with a smirk. He knew my feelings and thoughts about biting. "Yeah. I'm just peachy." I said sarcastically.

We both laughed and then looked around the field and saw that the only people left standing were our people. I mentally counted them and sure enough we had only lost the one person. "Now why couldn't the fights back then been this easy?" I asked him. "If all the fights were like this you never would have had any fun and you know it." He said back with a disapproving look and I laughed at the fact that he was right.

**Ray's POV**

The fight was now over and now it was time for these three to get what they had coming. "Move." I said in a harsh tone. Reluctantly they walked over to where everyone was standing and stopped just a few yards away.

"Who wants the honors?" I asked. "I want Aro." Jasper said. "Caius." Kate said.

"We will take Marcus." The Romanians said in unison, which was kinda creepy. I used my powers to keep them still as Jasper, Kate, and the Romanians killed them.

We spent the next hour picking up the body parts and throwing them into the giant fire Benji built for us. After we were done, we just stood around the fire thinking to ourselves what had just happened. We had just destroyed the largest, most powerful coven in all time.

There would be no more running or fear, but the new fear was how the Romanians would use their new power. Would it be for good of for evil? As if they could read my thoughts, Vladimir said, "We promise to rule with honor and dignity. The laws shall stay the same though, for instance:

1) Hunts must be inconspicuous, with victims unlikely to be missed; their remains must be disposed of and territory must be changed often.

2) Immortal children are not to be created. Such creation is punishable by death to both child and the creator.

3) Attention should not be drawn and vampires should not be noticed in open sunlight.

4) The creator is responsible for his newborn's behavior and teaching of the laws before they can be released on their own. By letting a newborn hunt conspicuously, the penalty will be death both to the newborn and its creator.

5) Vampires' interaction with humans must not draw wide attention. If a human becomes aware of them, the vampire at fault would be responsible for either making the human join the immortals or silence that human permanently."

"We will not be anything like the Volturi though. We will hear out anyone who breaks a law and will deal with them accordingly. We are not kings or gods and we will not act as such. We hope to bring a more peaceful and honorable approach to our reclaimed leadership and we will hopefully do a job that will be looked at with respect from everyone." Stefan added.

With that we all smiled and gave each other hugs and said our thanks and goodbyes and we all went our separate ways.

**Well? What did y'all think? Did you like seeing events through Clay's eyes? Please, please, please leave a review telling me what y'all thought. Thanks again for all of the support and reviews I have received so far and I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.**

**~Jessie**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>After the fight Clay, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and I went back to the Cullen house to tell them the news. I could see that Carlisle was still not happy about the fight, but Esme just hugged us all and said how much she loved us and was glad we were all ok.<p>

Edward and Bella stood off to the side, holding Renesmee in their arms and looked at us as if we were nuts. "Oh, come on guys. This was for the best. Everyone knows about Renesmee and they don't care. If anything they are happy for y'all. Y'all don't have to worry about the Volturi finding out and doing pretty much what they tried to do today. It's all good." I said to both Edward and Bella, as well as Esme and Carlisle.

"The Romanians promised to make a better life for all of us and if they don't, then we just do to them what we just did to the Volturi." I told them. "Y'all just need to take a chill pill and realize that at this moment we are safe and have absolutely nothing to worry about." I added with a small laugh.

"She is right. I see nothing in our future other than happy times." Alice said with a huge smile and a twirl.

We stayed with the Cullens for about two weeks before we decided to tell them that we were planning on leaving. I had done what I had come here to do and now that we were basically done with the 'book series' I was no longer needed here.

Clay and I had decided that we were going to go on a human diet once we left Forks. I had had a conversion with both Alice and Edward who of course new what we were planning on doing the moment we thought about it.

Alice was easier. I told her that I had been thinking about it for a while and that I knew Clay wanted to go back to his old ways and I had no problem with that as long as we stuck to killing bad guys.

She finally came around and wished us the best of luck and said if I ever killed an innocent she would find me and beat me up, which only made me start laughing so hard that she stated to pout. I gave her a huge and told her, she and Jasper were always my favorite 'characters' which made her squeal and give me another hug.

Edward was a completely different story. "Why would you want to kill people?" he yelled. "Because I don't see a problem with it. The dictionary definition of a vampire is 'a dead person who leaves the grave at night to bite and suck the blood of living people'. Besides the grave part that is exactly what we are. You said it yourself that y'all are vegetarians.

Well, I don't want to be a vegetarian. Telling a vampire to eat animals over humans is like telling a lion to eat a salad over fresh meat, or a snake to eat plants over rodents. As a human I loved meat. I didn't care where it came from but I could have never survived on just fruits and vegetables. I loved chicken, steak, and fish.

This is the life I want and it isn't up to you or anyone else to tell me how to live my life. This is my choice and my choice alone. It's not like I'm going to go around killing innocent humans. They will be bad guys who deserve it. It's no different than what you used to do." I told him.

"Humans are humans, whether they are good or bad they still have souls and what you are planning on doing is wrong." Edward said in a stern voice. I scoffed at his statement. "You are wrong. My mom has been a lawyer my whole life. I can't tell you how many times murders, rapist, drug dealers, and who knows who else got set free over technicalities, meaningless technicalities. I want to avenge all of those victims who were wronged of a conviction.

There are human out there that are ten times worse than any vampire could ever be and I plan on making sure that innocent people don't get murdered because of theses psychopathic humans." I said with complete hatred in my eyes.

Edward was about to say something when I quickly added, "To be honest, I really don't care what you think. I'm doing this and there is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind. You of all people should know the evil in this world." I said bluntly.

Edward put his hands up in surrender and said, "Fine. Do what you want. But you have to tell the others that you are leaving and that you plan on feeding from humans."

"I already planned on doing that anyway." I said. We then walked into the house where everyone was already sitting around the dining room table waiting on what Clay and I were planning on telling them. I guess Alice told them we had something to say.

Clay and I stood at the end of the table and looked at the Cullens as they looked at us with faces ranging from, happy, sad, questioningly, and confusion. "Everyone, Clay and I would just like to tell y'all that we have had a wonderful time being with your family. I'm glad I was able to help with Victoria and Renesmee and as much as some of y'all didn't like it, taking down the Volturi. But, we have decided that we are going to leave and explore the world and," I paused knowing what I was about to say was going to sound awful.

"We have decided to continue on with a human diet, though we plan on only feeding off of bad people. We understand that killing humans is something y'all disapprove of and we understand if this is the last time you want to see us. We love you all and think of y'all as family." I winked that them and added, "Well, some more than others. But none the less we hope to continue a relationship with all of you. I would like to someday come back to see Renesmee full grown and as an adult and to see how y'all are doing." I added.

Esme got up and ran over to us and gave Clay and I huge hugs. "Even if we don't agree with your choice of diet, we will always have a spot waiting right here for the both of you. You are family and we love you, whether you like it or not and we would love for you guys to visit as much as possible." She said as she gave each of a kiss on the cheek.

"Same here." Emmett said as he put his arm around Rosalie. The rest of the Cullens said what they needed to say and we all gave each other hugs and said how much we would miss one another, even Bella gave us each a hug and said her thanks and I got to give little Renesmee a hug.

All the while Edward just stood in the corner the whole time. _"I'm probably going to miss you least of all. It's going to be nice not having my every thought thrown back in my face and having everything I say or do questioned."_ I thought to Edward with a roll of my eyes. He just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in a, 'I don't care what you think' way.

After we packed up what few belongings we had, Clay and I said our goodbyes once more and then we were off to the airport where we would randomly pick a place to go and start our new life.

"How about Ireland?" The ticket lady asked us. Clay and I glance at each other and shrugged. "Why not?" Clay said. "Ireland it is then." I said with a huge smile on my face.

We bought our tickets and boarded the plane. We then took our seats and buckled our seatbelts. Clay held out his hand and I took it and with a kiss that was full of love. We were off to our new lives and I couldn't imagine anything better.

_**~ The end ~**_

**Note: The next chapter is an update to show what happened back in 'Ray's world'**

**A/N: Well there it is. My second completed story. This one so much fun to write and I loved being able to bring in my own characters. I would like to thank all of those who took the time to give me reviews and I would also like to thank everyone who read this story. It really means a lot to me that people like it. There are pictures from the whole story on my profile, so go and check those out. Well thanks again and I hope y'all will keep an eye out for my future stories. Bye.**

**~Jessie **


	19. Update

**A/N: I just wanted to say that this indeed the end of the story. Someone asked me a few unanswered questions about the story and I decided to write a little update on where things ended, in both the 'Twilight world' and 'Ray's world.' So, here it is.**

**Update**

* * *

><p>Ray and Clay lived out the rest of their lives together in the, 'Twilight world'.<p>

Ray went down in vampire history as the most famous and feared vampire of all. No one dared to try and go up against her or make her mad. She was even more feared than the Volturi, whose rule over the vampires was now known as then dark ages. With the Romanians in charge, as well as Ray's overview of their decisions, the vampire community was a much happier and easier world to live in.

About thirty years after Clay and Ray left, Renesmee met another hybrid and a year later they were married.

Back in 'Ray's world', Ray's mother filed a missing person's report the day she left and was never able to find out what had happened to her daughter. Ten years later, she was declared dead. Her family and friends had a burial ceremony where they put some of her favorite belongings her casket. They buried it and placed a head stone saying:

Rayne Collins

Born – January 4, 1993

Died – unknown

Beloved daughter and friend

May you be happy wherever you are


	20. an

Hey y'all.

I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I have written five other stories and if you get the chance please check them out. Below are the list of all of my stories and the information about each one. So please read one or even all of them and let me know that y'all think.

**1. Wishes**

After Rayne Collins gets into a fight with her mom, she wakes up inside of one of her favorite books. What will she do? How will she get back home? These questions will be answered as you read this story. OC/OC Please, Please don't forget to leave a review

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 17 - Words: 30,105 – OC & OC - Complete

**2. Wanna make a bet?**

One-Shot! This is about how Emmett and Jasper came to making the bet in the Eclipse book. ! I hope y'all like it! And please don't forget to R&R! Part 1 of 2. SEQUEL NOW UP!

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,540 - Emmett & Jasper - Complete

**3. Wanna make a bet? Part 2, Night at the movies**

One-Shot! Well, this is the sequel to my other One-Shot, Wanna make a bet? This is what happens when you lose a bet in the Cullen house. Please R&R! Part 2 of 2

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,338 - Emmett & Jasper - Complete

**4. Rosalie and Alice go shopping!**

One-shot! The title pretty much says it all. Rose and Alice go shopping before the prom. PLEASE REVIEW.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,129 - Rosalie & Alice - Complete

**5. Nightfall**

This is a story similar to Twilight. Alice Swan just moved to Forks, Washington to live with her dad after her mom got remarried. After moving to Forks she meets Jasper Hale, a quiet vampire. AND PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 16 - Words: 28,929 - Alice & Jasper - Complete

**6. Forever Love**

Azrael is a very powerful vampire, who lived for over 150 years by herself, could an old childhood friend bring her back from the destructive/killing life she has been living? Jasper/OC

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,909 – Jasper & OC – In progress

**7. First Light**

This story takes place during Eclipse. It starts about three weeks before Victoria attacks with her army. Alice is Bella's twin sister. Jasper/Alice. For more information read the first part of chapter one.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 3,227 - Alice & Bella – In progress

**~Jessie **


End file.
